


The Fate of Demons

by Eveamlizya



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Demons, F/M, Hell, Hurt, Love, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveamlizya/pseuds/Eveamlizya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has to keep his master safe from those who would seek to capture him or kill him. However, if one of the demons sent is someone from his past, will he be able to fight against her? Furthermore, will she be able to fight the demon she once loved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude: Description

**Description:** The politics of demon hierarchy aren’t something you want to mess with. Once a demon is made, their fate is sealed. For that fate to be rejected, it sets those in charge into a rampage. Sebastian has to keep his master safe from those who would seek to capture him or kill him. However, if one of the demons sent is someone from his past, will he be able to fight against her? Furthermore, will she be able to fight the demon she once loved or will she choose a different side? What will Ciel do when he realizes that, in this demon world, he has no power?

 

 **Characters:** * All Black Butler characters belong to Yana Toboso.

 _ **Rosalina Tourmaline (OC)**_ \- She is a girl from Sebastian’s past. Once, she had been his mistress and he had been her butler. Due to her circumstances, her revenge could not be achieved. Her last order was for him to make her into a demon. Now, over three centuries later, she is sent to deliver Ciel’s ultimatum.

 _ **Sebastian Michaelis ***_ \- Sebastian, now cursed with the never-ending contract, must protect his master from demons who are sent to capture or kill him. His past will soon come back to him in the form of a previous mistress. Ciel Phantomhive isn’t the first demon to be created under his contract. Rosalina could be his savior or his death.

 _ **Ciel Phantomhive ***_ \- Ciel is a newly created demon and, in dealing with his new found powers, he must except that danger does not end, even in immortality. He has to learn how to either become stronger or hope that Sebastian can protect him from the horde of demons seeking to capture or kill him.

 _ **Johannes Ferdinand (OC)**_ \- A friend and ally to Rosalina. He has a large debt to pay to her and is willing to help in any way he can.

 _ **Dragus Verrine (OC)**_ \- A powerful demon in the higher ranks who is sent to retrieve Ciel.

 _ **Asmodeus (OC)**_ \- He is the demon of wrath and vile revenge. He is in charge of the lesser second hierarchy of demons and seeks to destroy Sebastian and anyone aiding him.

 

 **A/N** \- I’ve often wondered about Sebastian’s past and, until it’s revealed in the manga, I’ll just come up with my own. I’ve mixed my knowledge of demons and the hierarchy of Hell in with the demons of Black Butler to create this. It is by no means how things actually are for the story Yana Toboso created. I only own the OCs. Another note, the Mature warning will go to the full extent in time. There may be a chapter here and there that will be completely about Rosalina’s past with Sebastian; it’ll be like flashbacks. I have used Dante’s 9 levels of Hell as my Hell in this story. I hope you’ll continue to read it! Enjoy!

 **Musical Inspirations:** The Kuroshitsuji soundtrack and character songs, Gackt (mostly “Hoshi no Suna” and “No ni Saku Hana no Youni”), Yiruma (especially the album First Love), and some Within Temptation thrown in, too.


	2. Rosalina

She sped through the air, carried by her vast black wings. Her black hair stretched straight behind her. The heat from the ground warmed her face and cinders fell around her. This was Hell, the base of operations for demons. Rosalina was returning for the first time in ten years, which wasn’t long compared to eternity. Her last contract had ended and she had been called to headquarters for some unknown reason. 

Planting her feet gently on the stone walkway, she shifted. Returning to her more human appearance, she felt her wings contract, her teeth dull, and she knew her eyes were now a bright shade of green. As she started towards the doors, the heels of her boots made abrupt clacking sounds and her purple coat billowed behind her. The ebony metal doors opened with her approach. Knowing her destination, she immediately began ascending stairs. When she reached the office she was looking for, she knocked. 

“Come in,” came a raspy voice from within. 

Her fingers grazed the metal inlay of the heavy door as she pushed it open. “Sir,” she announced with a small bow; a strand of her hair fell from her shoulder. Glancing up, she took note of the eerie candlelight glow casting shadows upon the demon’s face. His eyes blazoned red despite his nearly human appearance, a common trait in demons of such age. 

“Rosalina, please, sit,” he motioned to the black leather chair in front of him, then returning his attention to the papers strewn across his desk. She did as she was bid, silently waiting for him to continue. 

His name was Asmodeus. He was the demon in charge of the demons of “butler” ranking; he, of course, was much higher than that…the demon of wrath and vile revenge. He had only come upon his position, a very last minute decision, when his predecessor was promoted to Horseman status…yes, the four horsemen. So, it goes without saying that, though he is greatly feared, he isn’t highly respected. 

Asmodeus scrawled his signature across the bottom of a piece of parchment he’d been overlooking and looked to her. “Rosalina,” he slurred hauntingly, slicking his hair back with his hand. “It’s about time you finished that contract. Ever the patient servant, I see. But it couldn’t have happened at a better time. You see, an old friend has made the grave mistake of letting his master become a demon and hasn’t brought him in to pay his dues. I want you to visit him personally and…remind him of our laws.”

“An old friend, Sir?” she asked, honestly confused.

“Yes. I was informed of your history and thought you’d be the better demon for the job, unless your human emotions still remain and will cause a problem?” he accused rudely.

She straightened in defense, knowing the demon of which he spoke. “Sir, I assure you, the only emotion I hold for that demon is one of disgust.”

“Good. Then this won’t be a problem for you. I trust you’ll leave as soon as possible. According to my informants, he’s taken his demon master to a residence outside the second level. You are to remind him of the laws and report back with his response. Take no further action; we’ll handle the rest if he persists.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“You’re dismissed,” he said with a flick of his hand as he returned to the paperwork.

She rose from the chair and bowed slightly before retreating. Her mind was buzzing as she spun into a nearby hallway, heading towards a familiar place. She barely noted the nearing footsteps as she hurried out the door to the cliff that overlooked all of the city. Dis surely wasn’t pleasing to the eye, but it’s constant blazing fires calmed her. 

Stopping at the edge, she acknowledged the presence behind her. “Hello, Johan,” she said crossing her arms.

“I heard and came to see if you were alright,” he said approaching her left. He looked at her; his violet eyes, shaded by his long blond hair, showed his concern. 

“I’m fine, just pissed is all.” 

“I figured you would be,” he said stuffing his hands in the pockets of his black denim pants. Johannes Ferdinand was the only demon Rosalina would’ve called a friend. Many years before, she helped end a contract of his. A master who grows too dependent upon their butler can be a very dangerous thing, which was the case. He owed her big time, to say the least.

“Why me? If all they want is to just remind him of the laws, why are they sending me? Send him a fucking note!” she hissed through clenched teeth.

“We all thought the same. It’s unusual for them to not just send Hunters after him. Maybe it’s because he is a higher-up.”

“Whatever the reason, I now get the undue pleasure of having to see him. What the hell do I even say to him, Johan?”

“Just cut straight to the point and leave. ‘Hey, bring your demon master in and no harm done. Later!’” he joked.

“That’s not a bad idea actually, but you know it won’t be that simple. I’m damn curious, though. Why protect this young master when he turned his back on me once I was here…?” she whispered solemnly.

“Rose, don’t let him get to you. It was so very long ago and it was what you said you wanted. Not to mention, those are the laws. But, I’m also like you…why decide to break laws now?” Johan grasped her shoulder. “Listen. Put it all out of your head and go, get it over with, and leave as quickly as possible. Don’t let him distract you. If you need me to go with you, I will.”

“No, unfortunately I need to do this myself. Asmodeus already assumes I’ll let my human emotions get the better of me. It’ll only prove his assumption if I can’t do it alone.”

“Asmodeus is an ass. We’re still young in comparison so of course we still have some lingering emotions, which begs another question. Why would he send you if that was a concern? He should just send someone in the higher ranks. Dragus Verrine, I’m sure, would be more than happy to go after him.”

“Yeah,” she breathed, her mind elsewhere. Shaking the thoughts away, she sighed deeply. “I should get going. It’ll take me a while to get to the other side of the second level.” 

“Why between the second and first levels, I wonder?” he asked himself quietly. Straightening the lapel of her coat, her eyes began to redden, her teeth lengthen, and her hair grow wild. “Good luck, Rose,” Johan called out, watching her step off the edge, arms outstretched. He watched her release her wings and glide quickly out of Dis.

Thoughts clouded her mind as she followed the river Styx upstream, the wrathful and gloomy writhing in it’s depths, trying to reach the surface. The deep lamenting moans no longer bothered her. Not even the howls of Cerberus distracted her thoughts of the demon she was about to see for the first time in over three centuries. 

_Just do your job, Rose, and you’ll be fine, she told herself. Fighting with him won’t do you any favors. Feign indifference and get out as quickly as possible._

Distraction came at last when the winds began to pick up as level two drew near. She really needed to concentrate; avoiding debris and keeping her wings well controlled was a difficult thing in this area.

She barreled through the last blast of wind and landed, slightly out of breath. She took a mental note of the castle before her. Shaking her head, she recalled the previous ruin. Now, the newly repaired estate was completely lit indoors and seemed comfortably inhabited. 

As she retracted her wings, her hair began to fall back into it’s tamed place. The grey ashen soil crunched beneath her steps until she reached the concrete stairs leading to the front doors. Her hand hesitated before she grasped the knocker in her hand. Seconds after the third knock, the handle turned. She held her breath as the white gloved hand caught her eye first. A noticeable stiffness came over the man before her.

“Hello,” she greeted, glancing into his widened red eyes, “Sebastian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Dis - The City Dis is the 6th level of Hell in Dante’s Divine Comedy.  
> * Styx - The River Styx lies in the 5th level of Hell.  
> * Horsemen - The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse as described in the Holy Bible.  
> * Hunters - this is a creature I have in mind…you’ll see later on.  
> * Cerberus - the three-headed hellhound that guards the 4th level of Hell.  
> * 2nd level of Hell - home of the lustful.


	3. Ultimatum

The demon stood there, stunned. _Rosalina_ , he thought. He collected himself and stepped aside to allow her to pass. As she crossed the threshold, a young boy descended the stairs. His well-tailored jacket fit closely to his scrawny figure. Rosalina could sense his new, though unused, demonic powers.

“Sebastian. How is it that we have company?” he asked with a boyishly commanding voice.

As the demon butler began to answer, she raised her hand to silence him. “Let us discuss my visit over refreshment perhaps.” She watched his eyes narrow slightly before he looked to his butler as if for conformation. He nodded before turning towards an adjacent room. 

She shrugged out of her coat and, before handing it to the demon waiting next to her, asked in a lowered tone, “I assume you know why I’m here?” His silence was answer enough. “It isn’t personal. I’m just following orders.” Again he said nothing in return; he simply draped her coat over his arm and motioned towards the adjacent room. 

The castle had been completely rebuilt. It was furnished according to traditional English décor. The sitting room had a set of high-back chairs and a settee upholstered in a heavy scarlet damask. 

She took the seat opposite the young demon before speaking. “My name is Rosalina Tourmaline. I was sent here to inform you of your responsibilities according to our laws.”

“Our laws?” he asked curiously.

Rose heard the butler’s approach and a familiar smell came into the room, along with the memories it held with it. “Yes, demonic law states that you must report to our headquarters and become a butler yourself. Since you are still under contract, it is your butler’s duty to make sure you get there. However, you have broken the law by not doing so.” Sebastian set a cup in front of her before setting another in front of his master, it holding a completely different beverage.

“Sebastian, what is that smell?” he asked, wrinkling his nose.

“Coffee, Botchan. It is what Miss Tourmaline prefers,” he stated, stepping behind his master’s chair.

“It smells rancid.” Rosalina narrowed her eyes at his rude comment. They both took slow sips of their individual liquids before he spoke again. “So, what are the repercussions?”

“I only know that if you still refuse to abide by the law, they won’t stop with just sending me. You’ll have uglier company to entertain. I, however, will leave here just as quickly as I came.”

“So, why send a simple messenger? Why not-”

“I am no messenger,” she said in a soft growl. “I did not want to come here in the first place. Unfortunately, I had no choice in the matter. And I, for one, don’t even know why they sent me.” She took a last drink of her coffee and savored the familiar sweetness before standing. “You’d do well to take him to headquarters and be done with it,” she said to Sebastian. He locked his gaze with hers. “I does seem to be an easy task for you.” She turned to leave. “I’ll see myself out.”

Rosalina grabbed her coat that had been hung next to the door and escaped quickly. Merely being in his presence has made her anxious. She was almost angry at the fact that he’d made her coffee as she always liked it, with a splash of milk and a teaspoon of honey. Although, she wouldn’t have drank tea if he’d brought it out for her, but the thought made her want to scream. Knowing her, she would’ve been even more angry had he not made her favorite.

She had just barely pulled on her coat when she released her wings and began the vigorous flight back to headquarters. Now, the only thing left to do was to come up with something to tell Asmodeus to get him off her back.

_________________________

Upon hearing the click of the closing door, Ciel glanced over his shoulder at the butler standing behind him. “When were you going to tell me that there were laws to follow?” 

“You didn’t ask and I didn’t think it necessary,” he said casually as he stared at the seat she had recently left.

“Well, it will be rather inconvenient if they keep sending people after us,” he paused for a sip of his tea. Feeling the warmth in his throat, he caught the smell again…the smell of coffee. “How did you know she preferred coffee over tea, Sebastian?” Sebastian’s focus switched to his master who’s head was turned in his direction, waiting for an answer. Before he could, Ciel interrupted, “How long have you known her?”

“It has been over three centuries since I last saw her.” A flood of memories came rushing back. She had changed so much since that day; she’d grown into a powerful demon. He could sense the power she had. Though it didn’t compare to his own, for her age, Rosalina was probably the highest in her rank by now.

“And were you two close?”

He hesitated before answering, “She was my mistress, Botchan.”

_________________________

Rosalina stood before the office door and took a deep breath before she finally knocked. “Come in,” came the deep voice from within. She entered and took the seat before him. Asmodeus looked up from his work, “So?”

“I informed them of their responsibilities and the repercussions of their actions should they refuse to abide. They gave no definitive answer,” she stated, trying to sound as indifferent as possible.

“And what is your personal opinion of this new demon? Is he worth the effort?”

“Honestly, Sir? First impressions lead me to believe he’s nothing, but a spoiled rich kid. He wouldn’t be worth the hellhound shit on Satan’s shoe.” She recalled the asinine expression created by Johan to describe the advice given by a fellow butler.

This made Asmodeus laugh. She maintained her emotionless expression. “Thank you, Rosalina. You are dismissed.”

She rose from her chair and bowed slightly before exiting. Rosalina decided to head to the cliff to once again clear her mind. It was normal for her to take a few years to herself after completing a contract, but she thought that maybe a new endeavor would be the best idea for her right now.

_________________________

Sebastian pulled the crisp white nightshirt over the young boy’s head. As his master crawled into bed, the butler placed the blue ring and eye patch in their dedicated spot on the nightstand before drawing the covers up to Ciel’s chin. With the small candelabra in his hand, he turned to leave. 

“What did she mean by that?” Ciel thought out loud. 

“By what, Botchan?” Sebastian inquired before walking out the door.

“When she said that taking me to headquarters would be an easy task for you, what did she mean?”

The butler took a moment to mull over what she had said earlier that day. The statement had stunned him, more so than her sudden appearance at the castle. “She was a new demon, like yourself. As she said, it is the law to bring new demons in to headquarters.”

“So, why haven’t you done so?”

“Your final order was for me to remain at your side, my Lord.”

“Will you tell me about her? Not tonight, of course, I am tired, but one day, will you tell me about it?” he asked before he yawned.

“If it would please you, Botchan,” he said before finally shutting the door. Once he was down the hallway, he stopped. Massaging his temples, he sighed. “Rose,” he whispered to himself before blowing out the candles.

_________________________

“Rose, there you are!” Johan ran up behind her. She had been staring into Hell’s fires for what seemed like hours. “They’re sending Hunters out to level two. I thought you might want to know.”

“What do I care?” 

“Rose, they aren’t just sending a couple…they’ve just released a dozen Hunters. All of them are heading in the same direction.”

“What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mistress - by mistress I mean like Ciel is his master…not as in his “other woman.”  
> * Botchan - means “young master.”


	4. Hunters

Rosalina froze. _A dozen?_ , she thought. _There’s no way._

“He’ll survive, of course, but I doubt it’ll be unscathed,” Johan continued. Lowering his voice, he said, “Go, Rose. I’ll cover for you as long as I can.”

She turned to face him; her eyes were widened with curiosity. “What makes you think I’d go help him?”

“Because I know you.” Johan narrowed his eyes. “You can deny it all you want, Rose, but you’ve never fooled me. Now, go.”

She studied his face once more. He was right. She did want to go. “I’ll never be able to come back, you know. They’ll likely send more once they realize I’m gone,” she spoke softly.

“Then you should hurry.” They exchanged glances for a moment more before Rose stepped of the cliff for one last time. “Now we’re even,” he whispered with a growing smile. 

_________________________

Sebastian stood at his window, waiting. He expected headquarters would take action once Rose made it back. He had made sure Ciel was in the central-most room in the castle. Prepared as he was, he held his breath for a second when he sensed the oncoming horde. 

Rushing down the corridors and stairs, he paused before opening the door. A Hunter’s howl broke through the white noise of the wind outside. His eyes began to glow as he stepped out, the first Hunter landed before him, digging it’s claws deep into the ashen ground. The creature crouched low before leaping towards it’s prey. 

Sebastian’s expression went unchanged as he dodged the Hunter’s first attacks. Three more Hunters landed a few yards away. He quickly rid himself of the first by crushing its skull with a spinning kick. The corner of his mouth twitched into a small, but noticeable smirk. He would enjoy this.

_________________________

Rosalina had been flying as quickly as her wings would take her. She had made it nearly to the second level when she heard the howling ahead of her. Looking towards the ground, she saw three Hunters running towards the castle. With the steady beat of her wings, she was gaining on them. Before she was ahead of them, the castle came into sight, as well as the demon butler fighting off another two. She noticed five corpses littering the grounds. 

Sebastian had downed one and the other seemed to be overwhelming him with swipes of its claws. Its teeth gnashed at every opening it could find, each time failing to catch him. Rose noticed the three on the ground closing in. The first has already reached the grounds and was speedily running towards him. 

She pulled her wings back and dove directly towards it. Right before the Hunter’s final leap at the demon, she turned and sent the creature and herself skidding across the ground. After a roll, she dug the heals of her boots into the dirt as she slid backwards away from the massive form of the beast. 

Remaining in her demonic form, she quickly leapt for the next Hunter. Sebastian stopped for a split second when he noticed another enter the fight, but continued without a second thought, landing a hit in the chest of his enemy. 

He had taken a few hits from his attackers, but it was nothing serious for him. The smell of blood flooded the air around him. One scent in particular made him quickly down his current opponent in order to help Rosalina. He had smelled the blood that was flowing from her shoulder. 

After sending the last enemy flying, Sebastian turned toward her. Rose was catching her breath as she looked around. Sensing that there were none left in the area, she allowed herself to shift back into her human form. He watched intently as her erratic curls fell into soft waves, her sharp nails and teeth recede, and her eyes transform into the emerald green he knew so well.

“Chikusho,” she cursed as she grasped her shoulder. Sebastian took a step towards her and reached out. “Don’t. I’m fine. We need to get out of here fast. They’ll be sending more soon.” Rosaline started towards the castle. 

“Why did you come back?” he asked, walking next to her.

“Because no one could’ve handled that many Hunters on their own.” 

_________________________

“Botchan,” the butler said as he gently shook his master’s sleeping form. “Botchan.”

“Hmm? What is it, Sebastian?” Ciel groaned, annoyed.

“Forgive me, Botchan, but we must leave immediately.” He pulled the covers back and helped the boy to his feet and into a plain pair of pants before pocketing his master’s ring and eye patch. Ciel didn’t protest and, still sleepy as he was, began to drift off as Sebastian carried him downstairs.

Rosalina stood by the door. She had been waiting and listening carefully. She couldn’t sense any more Hunters yet, but both demons expected them at any moment. Walking from the castle, she avoided stepping in the puddle of blood oozing from the neck of a Hunter. Although it’s rotting smell didn’t bother her, the appearance of the creatures made her cringe. Their shriveled, decomposing bodies were something she’d never acclimated to.

“Follow me,” she said. “I know of a place you can hide for a while.” Rose allowed her shape to morph and didn’t wait for Sebastian to do the same before she took flight, heading towards Limbo.

The winds had died down as they sensed their enemies approaching from behind. Rose quickened the beating of her wings, the demon butler sticking close behind her. As they passed over lonely, wandering spirits, a dense fog bank could be seen ahead. She didn’t worry about not being able to see inside; there was nothing there to see. Both demons felt the shift in the atmosphere and no longer felt the suffocating airs of Hell. 

Now, they just needed to suffer the long journey back to the world of the living, which she hoped would be in silence so that she could get her thoughts under control before he started asking questions.

_________________________

The approaching dawn had just barely lit the overcast skies of England as they found themselves back in the familiar city of London. She couldn’t help but remember the last time she had been there with the same demon in her company. The air was still moist from the evening dew as she led them just outside of the city to an old manor.

“It’s vacant still,” she murmured to herself before descending upon the grounds. “They shouldn’t come looking here…at least for a while.” Rosalina approached the doors, took the knob into her hand, twisted it, and rammed her uninjured shoulder into it, breaking the lock. She reminded herself to fix that later. Gazing at the sleeping boy in Sebastian’s arms, she began up the stairs towards the South wing. 

She opened a couple doors and, after finding one that still held a bed, she quickly uncovered the furniture, careful not to scatter the dust. Sebastian laid the boy onto the mattress and covered him with his coat. Rose watched and, shaking her head, exited the room with the soiled linens in her arms. 

“You know this place,” he said, though it was framed as a question. The demon had followed her down the stairs.

“This was the residence of my previous mistress,” she noted, tossing the sheets down a laundry shaft. “There’s a butler’s quarters down that hallway at the end,” she pointed behind him. “Feel free to use it.”

“Why are you helping us?” he asked before she could walk away.

“That’s beyond me.” She didn’t face him. “But now, I can’t go back and they’ll send someone after both of us.”

“I’ll take care of it when they do,” he said confidently.

Rose laughed. “You’ve been away for too long, Sebastian.” Turning to face him, she lowered her tone in warning, “You have no idea what we’re up against anymore.” She didn’t give him time to comment before she walked up the stairs and headed towards the furthest side of the manor, far away from him and his young master.

Though she healed quite fast, she removed her coat and looked at the gash across her shoulder. It had stopped bleeding, but was still a major open wound. Her coat was obviously ruined. “Damn,” she sneered at the lump of purple fabric on the floor. Falling back into the chair facing the window, memories came flooding back. _Sebastian._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chikusho - Damn it!
> 
>  
> 
> Musical Inspiration:   
> Deadlock - Code of Honor  
> Dry the River - Weights & Measures  
> HIM - Cyanide Sun  
> Adam Lambert - Better Than I Know Myself


	5. 1527

_She was slumped over the foot of the bed, hiding her naked breasts against the comforter. She had grown numb to the pain in her back and couldn’t even feel the warmth of the blood anymore. This demon, this butler, sat next to her, tending her wound. It was hard to believe that only moments before, she’d been dead. Rosalina had heard a voice. It was such a beautiful voice and it had belonged to this handsome demon._

_Though the skirts of her dress still hung from her hips, he had cut the corset from her torso. She cursed the bitch that had ruined it, her favorite dress. It’s deep purple color was now stained with blood, not to mention the gaping hole where the knife had sliced so deep into her spine. Oh, she would pay for it, that was certain. It wasn’t just the dress, though. Her life had been ruined because of this girl. She may not have murdered Rose herself, but she had paid the mercenary who had._

_The year was 1527. Her title was a blessing and a curse. Her childhood friend had become King of England. Of course, most girls had been jealous of her relationship with Henry, but one had gone too far. Yes, she was a duchess, but that didn’t mean that she wanted Henry in that way. Sure, if their parents wanted it that way or if he would ask her, yes, it would’ve been done. You can’t deny a king what he wants, but he was just a friend and he had married Catherine._

_Thinking back over the past couple of weeks, she realized that she probably shouldn’t have provoked the Queen. Granted, Rosalina was naïve to think that the relationship between her and Henry wouldn’t have to change just because he was married. Obviously Catherine thought differently. “Stupid,” she laughed into the sheets._

_“What is, Miss?” the demon said as he began applying the medicine._

_“Me. I should‘ve suspected. Even if there are no romantic feelings between Henry and I, I should have further limited our relationship. She’s made my life a living hell because of that.”_

_“Are you blaming yourself?” he asked lightly._

_“Absolutely not! Just because I have a closer relationship to the King than the Queen does not provide the proper justification for murder.”_

_“A closer relationship?” he smirked._

_“Hold your tongue,” she snapped. “I understand what it is you insinuate. Minus their sharing a bed, we have a closer relationship,” she corrected him._

_They were silent for a few moments more as he completed dressing her wound. “If the Queen’s concerns were to become realized, I wonder exactly how that would effect her. Do you think that her desperation would cloud her judgment?” She sat up, covering her breasts with her arm._

_“It is possible,” he said, helping with her skirts._

_“I will return the favor and make her life a living hell…just as she did mine. I suppose the first way to do that is for the King to find her suddenly unfavorable,” she said as her mind schemed._

_The butler pulled a cotton nightgown over her head. “Indeed,” he agreed with a sly grin._

_________________________

Morning had come and gone by the time Rosalina had returned to the manor. She had left early in order to procure some things. While she was out, she had bought a coach and horses to draw it, full wardrobes for herself and her company, food and other necessities for their new household, acquired the deed to the manor under a false name, and had hired a coachman and stable boy; Sebastian could handle everything else.

She took the hand the coachman had offered and stepped out of the coach in her new day dress. It was the same hue of purple that she so loved and it was of the latest English fashion. “Thank you,” she said to the short man. “You may bring in those trunks and just leave them in the foyer. Someone will tend to them there.” He nodded as she walked through the front doors. 

Rose noticed the spotless floors and guessed that Sebastian had been very busy. Taking off her overcoat, made of a lovely charcoal wool, and hat, she felt an approaching presence. She turned to see him in his stiffly pressed uniform.

“What’s all this?” 

“New wardrobes,” she answered the butler “I also am having food delivered; it should be arriving any minute.” She pulled a freshly sealed envelope from her purse. “Here’s the deed to the manor.” He gave her a questioning glance upon seeing the name scrawled across the front. _Rosalina Vaughn._ “I gave a false name. I can‘t have any Tourmaline descendants knocking on our door.”

“You’re staying,” he said, to confirm.

“Well, I can’t go back, now can I?” Grabbing a handle on the larger trunk, she lifted it easily and started up the stairs. 

Sebastian watched as she ascended the stairs, the pleated trim of her bustle skimming each step. It was a little unusual for him to see her doing these menial tasks. He remembered her as a lady of very high standing, after all. 

Rosalina had pressed and hung every dress in her wardrobe. Now, she sat at her vanity releasing her hair pin by pin. It fell against her back in soft waves. Although it was only the afternoon, she picked up a brush and began her nightly ritual. A deep and spicy smell caused her to stop. _I guess he took the hint._

The food had been delivered and unpacked. The butler had been pleased to see such well selected items; among them was a couple of rabbits that must’ve been killed only that morning. He set about preparing them for supper as well as creating a midday meal for his master. Sebastian grabbed a select few ingredients for the rabbits. He smirked; he’d made it countless times.

_________________________

 

_“Good morning, Miss,” he said, opening the curtains across from her bed. “How did you sleep?”_

_She sat up, blinking at the morning light. “Fine, thank you.”_

_“What can I get for your breakfast this morning?” he asked as he helped with her slippers. Opening her wardrobe, he pulled out an elegant day dress of a deep green color along with all the necessary undergarments._

_“Just some porridge and coffee will be fine.” Rose pulled off her gown and quickly pulled on a plain shift, careful not to expose herself too much._

_Sebastian set to lacing her corset. “Any particular additives?”_

_“I take my porridge in milk with sugar and cinnamon; my coffee is always with a splash of milk and a spoonful of honey.”_

_After her dress had been donned completely, she set down at her vanity and began adding a bit of color to her cheeks and lips as the butler quickly pulled her hair into a polished up-do of cascading curl. “I’m impressed. I wouldn’t think a butler would know how to deal with a lady’s hair so well,” she noted, appraising his work. She’d only ever had a lady’s maid tend to her dress and hair._

_“It’s only natural for a butler of the Tourmaline household to do such a thing,” he said before leaving._

_Making her way downstairs, she noticed the decorated table. A crisp white linen covered the table; at one end was her place setting. Her newly acquired butler held her chair out for her as she sat down. The meal looked delicious…_

_She finished her breakfast, executed perfectly. “Sebastian,” she began, “I believe it’s a favorable day for a stew.” Rose had been admiring the barren trees through the windows all morning. Though she hadn’t been outside, she guessed the air would have a cold, but pleasant bite. She did love this season._

_“Yes, my lady.”_


	6. Kiss Me

Rosalina had left her hair down when she went to the dining room. She took one of the end chairs that had been set. The young demon boy entered shortly after. Ciel was wearing one of the outfits she had picked out earlier that day. She applauded herself in that it seemed to fit perfectly. Of course, she received no “thank you.”

She reminded herself that he was only a child and a spoiled one at that. His pride, obviously, would prevent him from showing such a grateful attitude. Sebastian brought in the rabbit stew, which smelled divine. She could smell the rich broth with a hint of garlic. 

The silence was only broken every now and then by the soft clank of glass as their drinks were refilled. Rose spoke up, just as her coffee was being poured, “I think it’s best to discuss a course of action.”

“Won’t they just give up after a while?” Ciel asked before putting his own cup of tea to his lips.

“I highly doubt it.”

“What’s so important that they are putting in so much effort?” The demon butler put a teaspoon filled with honey into her cup before setting it before her.

“Like I’ve said before, things have changed, Sebastian. In case you aren’t aware, the head of our ranks has changed. Vincent was made Horsemen not ten years after I became a butler.”

“That still doesn’t answer the question. Why me?” Ciel interrupted.

Rose smirked, “You think it’s you they’re after?” Her left eyebrow lifted in amusement.

“I figured as much,” Sebastian sighed, annoyed. 

She took a sip from her coffee. “I, honestly, am not sure of their reasoning, but I can tell you that there has been some strange disappearances,” she said to the butler.

“Demons?”

“Yes. There have been three demons that have gone missing in the past thirty years or so. It’s strange because demons of your age are immortal unless killed by the Demon Blade, which we are told was destroyed many centuries ago.”

“That’s not true. I came into contact with it only recently.”

She let out a frustrated sigh, “That doesn’t surprise me. I’m starting to think that they’re lying about all sorts of things trying to cover something up. I also find it odd that they would make such a fuss about you. It’s not like you’re posing a threat.”

“So, what can we expect next?” Ciel asked after listening to their exchange.

“Well, Hunters can’t leave Hell so they’ll likely send someone to find us. I don’t know who, but I do know someone who would volunteer his services,” she sneered and gave Sebastian a pointed look, which he understood. 

“I can handle him,” the butler said as-a-matter-of-fact. 

“You may, but I can’t and he knows it,” she said standing. “He revels in the fact,” she growled as she strolled past him towards the door.

Sebastian gave a short bow in apology before leaving his master to follow Rose who had nearly reached her room. She had known he would follow; a part of her wanted him to. Standing at her window, she awaited the soft knock.

“Come in,” she said softly before his knuckles reached the surface.

“You needn’t worry about him. I’ll take care of him if he comes.”

“That isn’t the point,” she whispered. “I never wanted to see him again, since he ruined my plans back then, but I did. He, unfortunately, was my instructor while I was becoming a butler. He’s the reason it took me another ten years to become a butler. After that, I avoided him as much as possible.”

Rosalina had no idea why she was sharing this part of her past with him. She looked towards the door. He stood just inside it, quietly listening. It was just as she remembered him doing when she had needed to get something off her chest.

“Why did you leave me there alone? Don’t you dare say that it was because I had ordered you to. We both know that the contract ended before that.”

“I thought it best.” His answer was short and sweet as always.

“Sebastian, don’t act like a butler with me anymore. Tell me why.”

He glanced out the window, then returned the gaze. “I have no other reason, Rose. You know that we lose our human emotions after so long. You still have yours; I haven’t for many centuries.”

She straightened at his answer. She’d never understood demons who’d lost their emotions. She supposed that she would when the day came that she would lose her own. It usually happened around five hundred years unless something tragic happened to speed the process. “Your master,” she changed the subject, “should probably learn some sort of self defense.” Her advice received no comment. She turned away from the window. “You should probably be waiting on him.”

“What did he do to you?”

“Who, your master?”

“No,” he paused, “Dragus Verrine.”

She cringed at the name. “Things I’d like to forget.”

“I’d like to know.”

“Why? You don’t care,” she snapped, catching him off guard.

A few seconds later, he turned to leave after realizing he was getting no where with her. “You said that Vincent was made Horseman,” he stopped to look at her before leaving. “Who took his place?”

“Asmodeus,” she whispered. Rose watched as his eyes widened only slightly in surprise before he closed the door behind him without a word. 

Slumping onto her bed, she began the process of unlacing her corset. Fortunately, another perk to being a younger demon was the fact that she could still sleep and dream. Granted, she didn’t need it, but, tonight, it seemed like a good idea.

_________________________

_Standing in the study of her good friend, the King’s, she listened as he ranted about all the worries he had come to have about his wife, Queen Catherine. Rosalina smiled inside. The fact that she’d helped raise those doubts pleased her. Henry was all too quick to take the hints. Whether proof of it could be found or not, all she’d had to ask was if the Queen had truly been a maid when they’d been married. Now, here they stood, him contemplating the options._

_“Henry, it will be alright. Have you spoken to a priest? I’m sure that if you voice your concerns to the church, they will understand and grant an annulment. Tell them how much this realization has effected your very soul.”_

_“Yes, I must.” He stopped pacing and faced her. “Thank you.” She smiled. Without thinking, he grasped her shoulders and pulled her close. Rosalina gasped when he lips landed upon hers. Her eyes remained wide. She hadn’t expected this and was too shocked to pull away. He did after a second or two._

___________________________

_She gazed at herself in the mirror of her vanity, the demon butler at work behind her, slowly brushing her hair. It was a moment she’d come to enjoy. A nightly task he’d taken to seemed to calm her. However, tonight her thoughts raced; all the days events collided in her mind._

_The kiss had confused her. She hadn’t thought that Henry would react that way. Rose could tell that her butler knew something was wrong, but, of course, he didn’t pry. He would wait until she told him on her own. It was her first kiss. Sure, there’d been a couple pecks on the cheek in her childhood, but never on the lips. She was only seventeen, after all, and had yet to be married._

_She had heard that kisses were passionate and loving, but she hadn’t felt any of that. Maybe it was the shock. She didn’t know what to make of it. It can’t always feel like that, right?_

_“Sebastian?”_

_“Yes, Miss?” he answered, continuing his ministrations._

_“If I asked you to do something, would you without question?”_

_“I do as you command me, Miss.”_

_She thought about her request for a moment more. “Kiss me.”_


	7. Chapter 7

“Se-Sebastian…Kiss me.”

Those softly spoken words brought back a flood of memories. He stood outside the bedroom door, listening. He had returned to find Rosalina already asleep. Knowing that she had a tendency to talk, his curiosity peaked and the butler found himself planted in front of those doors for nearly three hours.

She was dreaming of him, of that time so many years ago, that first kiss. He had been surprised when she’d ordered him to do so, but he’d obliged without question as commanded. Being a demon, of course he found himself attracted to such a beautiful girl, especially one so innocent. Her lips had been like soft silk against his own. He’d done so gently, brushing her cheek with his fingertips. Sensing the immediate arousal, he’d pulled away, purposefully leaving her wanting more. Unfortunately, it had left him wanting more as well.

With his curiosity quelled, he left the threshold of her bedroom and made his way back to the stairwell. The butler knew that Rosalina was keeping so much of herself from him. He could tell that there were many things that had happened to change her throughout the years. He wanted to know those things, to comfort her in some way. _Is it because she’s a demon now or do I feel an obligation because she was my mistress?_

_________________________

Rose sat up immediately, startled by her dream. She raised her fingers to her lips, which still tingled from the memory. That kiss had been her breaking point. It was that very moment that she saw her butler in a new light.

She raked her fingers through her hair and let out a frustrated sigh. Opening her eyes, she stared at the window and watched the drops of rain pouring down the glass. The rhythmic pecking lulled her eyes shut again before she let herself fall into her pillow. _Sleep was a horrible idea…_

_________________________

_The spice of her arousal brought an unusual feeling into his own stomach. Pulling away, noticing a little disappointment, he reveled in the fact that she would be left still wanting him. The butler returned to his task._

_“Henry has invited me to Court on Saturday,” she said suddenly. “I’m not sure if I should continue with my original plan…,” she questioned herself, thinking about Henry’s actions._

_“If it is working, then it only makes sense to continue,” the butler noted, a sliver of doubt lingered in the back of his mind._

_Looking into the mirror, she saw Sebastian’s apparent indifference as he brushed strand by strand through her hair. “Yes, I suppose you’re right,” she replied coldly._

_________________________

Sebastian had known about Rosalina’s attraction to him, but had always shown variable shades of indifference. The only emotions he held were those of a sinful nature. He thoroughly enjoyed leaving his own mistress excited and yearning for more. However, it would’ve made his job easier to allow her to continue leading the King on. 

He lie in bed, jacket hung carefully on the back of the door, thinking about the past and the future. Dragus Verrine…as problematic as he’d been before, always getting in the way. How annoying.

_________________________

_“Your Majesty,” she curtsied before the throne._

_“Duchess, I’m delighted you could come,” he said. “I’d be pleased if I could have a dance later in the evening.”_

_“Of course, my Lord.” She replied before inserting herself into a group of girls in one corner of the room. Her butler remained distant, standing near a window on the far side of the room. Whenever Rosalina found a chance, she would glance in both directions, keeping one eye on the King and the other on the handsome demon._

_It wasn’t long before another entered the room, a girl who grabbed the attention of many…including the King. She watched as a man, probably the girl’s father, introduced her and another boy to His Majesty._

_Rose sensed the air in the room constrict around her. Glancing at Sebastian, she noticed an expression she’d never seen him with before, utter shock. Excusing herself, she strolled over to her butler as she followed his gaze to the other side of the room. Another butler stood there, focused solely on Sebastian who seemed to be doing the same._

_The other butler was tall and just as stoic as her own Sebastian. He wore a uniform that was nearly an exact match; however, Sebastian looked much more debonair. His brown hair held a slight wave and his square jaw made him appear more masculine. Rose saw his eyes flash a brilliant blue before he turned his attention elsewhere._

_“Sebastian,” she whispered, drawing his attention. “Should I be worried?”_

_“There is no need for you to worry, my Lady,” he said with a cunning smile._

_She returned to her friends whose favorite topic of the moment was the new girl. They spoke, in obvious jealousy, of her dark hair and tanned skin. Rose waited for the King to ask her to dance, but the moment never came. Instead, he danced with this lively girl…dance after dance._

_After seeing him ask to dance with her five times already, she finally had enough. She made an excuse to her friends about feeling a little under the weather, which, of course, was a complete lie. Rose headed towards Sebastian, who was already collecting their coats._

_Once seated in the carriage, Sebastian spoke, “Is that a tinge of jealousy I sense?”_

_“Of course not; I simply refuse to be ignored,” she hissed, adjusting her coat. Rose took a deep breath before continuing. “How will this effect my plan?”_

_“I doubt the Queen will be returning to the King’s favor if his eye is on someone else.”_

_“Yes, but it will not be because I’m doing it. I wanted to be the one who ruined her life for good, not stand by and allow some foolish girl do it for me.”_

_They had arrived back at the Tourmaline manor and Rosaline held her untied corset in place as Sebastian pulled her nightgown over her head. Once the fabric was past her bust, she let the corset fall, pushing her arms through the sleeves. The last thing to do was to untie her final skirt before pulling it the rest of the way down. It had become second nature to her, having Sebastian doing these very things for her and her being modest in the process. Secretly, however, she yearned for another kiss._

_“Sebastian?”_

_“Yes, my Lady?” he answered, folding the clothing in neat piles on the corner seat._

_“You know you can stop calling me that when we aren’t in public,” she said casually._

_“Yes, my Lady.”_

_“I mean it. I don’t actually like it. Would you please just call me Rose?” She crawled into her bed, pushing her feet under the covers._

_“Yes, my Lady,” he said with a smile._

_She growled at him, playfully, but annoyed. “Don’t make me order you to do as I ask.”_

_“A compromise then…Rosalina.”_

_“Fine,” she sighed. “I want you to do something for me.”_

_The butler pulled the blankets up as she settled into them, folding them down across her shoulders. He looked at her questioningly as he grabbed the candelabra next to the bed._

_“I want you too get any information you can on that girl by tomorrow,” she said. “I want to know every detail about…what was her name?”_

_“Anne. Anne Boleyn,” he answered, standing with her worn clothes folded over one arm, ready to close the door._


	8. If she only knew.

Rosalina sat in her bed, trying to figure out a plan. She really needed to get back into Hell, but that wasn’t an option. Therefore, she needed to find someone with a connection. A couple of names came to mind, but she knew that it wouldn’t be easy. She hoped that she only needed to ask one.

It was morning by then and she began to get ready for the day, just as she smelled the delicious cooking. _Ah, pastry._ It was her weakness. Sebastian knew that. Demons didn’t need to eat, but, oh, did she love food. 

“I’ll be leaving for a while. I’m not sure how long, but no more than a couple of days,” she said nonchalant, grabbing for another sticky bun.

Ciel, who sat across the table, hardly acknowledged her statement. Sebastian, however, asked, “You have an idea?”

“I’m not sure yet, but I need some information and only one person can get me that information without me providing any…payment.”

“Payment?” inquired the boy, now paying attention.

“Souls,” she answered.

“You pay in souls?” 

“Of course. They’re particularly invaluable to wanted demons.” She noticed his questioning stare. “You see that symbol on your hand? It’s not just to mark you as a demon. It’s also a tracking tool, of sorts. Once it is connected by contract, it allows for demons of that particular skill to be able to hone in on your location. Makes it very difficult for a wanted demon to make any contract and complete it in time to feed. Demons of Sebastian’s age really don’t have much to worry about because their need to feed diminishes over time; however, some have a bigger thirst with that age, as well. I, on the other hand, can only survive for a few years before I must feed again. You are lucky in that regard; since you have not had your first taste, your demonic blood has not been…kick started.” Rose explained as thoroughly as she could.

“I see. So, what information are you searching for?” he continued to question.

“I’m not sure exactly. I also need to get a message to someone in Hell who might be able to help, but I’m not sure if he will.”

“Why wouldn’t he?” Ciel sipped the last of his tea.

“Because he already paid his debt to me and he’d also be hunted for helping us, if he’s caught.” She rose from her seat. Eyeing the butler, who appeared so statuesque behind his master, she saw he was as cold as ever. “I suggest that you teach him while I’m gone. A little knowledge of how his very body works could be the difference between life and death.“ Quickly, she turned on her heel and left the room and, soon after, the manor.

_________________________

“Was she always like that?” Ciel asked. 

Sebastian stopped momentarily, glancing up at his master before adjusting his slippers into the perfect spot next to the bed. “Only in the presence of others, my Lord,” he said.

“Is she that way with you?”

“On occasion,” he answered simply, but, seeing his master’s dissatisfaction, elaborated. “Rosalina knows that I know her too well. Therefore, she rarely can appear so indifferent to me, although she does try.” 

“Tell me about her,” he said, commanding, yet boyishly curious.

The butler knew that Rosalina would not want this young demon knowing her past and the things that made her tick, but he couldn’t very well _not_ tell his master anything. So, with a certain restriction, he began with how he’d come to be her butler as he tucked the boy in for the night. Of course, he couldn’t help but think about all those little intimate details he was purposefully going to leave out.

_________________________

_It had been a long week. Since the appearance of Anne Boleyn, Rosalina had decided to concoct a new plan. Sebastian told her all the information he had gathered about her and her family. A few things were interesting and she would use them to her full advantage._

_She hadn’t spoken to Henry in the days since and didn’t plan to; she wondered if he even noticed. Rosalina hadn’t slept hardly at all that night and, as she lie awake in her bed, she wondered if her butler was awake as well. She wondered what he did while she was sleeping. Does he sleep? she questioned herself._

_Her thoughts were interrupted by the soft turn of the doorknob. She closed her eyes quickly, pretending to be asleep._

_“You can’t fool me, Mistress,” he whispered next to her ear. His voice sent a shiver down her spine and she giggled. She couldn’t help it. Today was one of those rare days where she happened to be in a playful mood. Sebastian went about his usual business of opening the drapes and pulling out her day clothes._

_Rose squinted for a second with the sudden bright light, but slid from the bed and walked to the window. “Looks to be a rather nice morning for a ride. Don’t you think so, Sebastian?”_

_“Of course, my Lady.”_

_“You must join me,” she said to him as she strained in her stretch._

_“Of course, my Lady.”_

_“Sebastian,” she groaned, “How many times must I tell you to call me Rose while we’re alone?”_

_“You need only say the word, my Lady,” he stated in a lowered voice, a cunning smile plastered on his face._

_She didn’t. Instead, she sighed and allowed him to don her in riding clothes. It was a cool morning; though, the sun was shining brightly. The trees had been bare for many weeks now, but it seemed that the season had yet to catch up. Sebastian had readied two fine horses, her Black Overo and another Silver Dapple, which were her favorites._

_It was a short ride around the grounds before the sun began to warm the air. Rosalina decided, “Coffee might be nice on the patio today.” So, she sat in her usual chair at the small metal table while Sebastian poured her steamy brew. “Won’t you join me for once?”_

_“I do not drink, my Lady,” he said, putting the kettle onto the cart without a sound._

_“That’s it, Sebastian, will you please just call me Rose?!” She was getting highly annoyed with all the “my Lady”s and “mistress”s. The demon just smiled, his eyes gleamed a dim, dark red. She realized that he, who seemed to also be in a playful mood, was purposefully trying to get her to command him. Why did he want that? she wondered for a moment before slumping her shoulders in defeat. “I order you to call me Rose while we are alone, Sebastian.” A soft purple glow could be seen through the thick fabric of her dress. Yes, his demon’s seal was planted there, right in the middle, though slightly underneath, her breasts. “Now, what say you?”_

_“I still do not drink…Rose,” he muttered, that smile still planted firmly on his face. Rose let her head fall before she laughed and finished her coffee._ He’s lucky I’m in a good mood. __

_The day had gone as quickly as it had come. It was the first day in a long time that she had such a long ride and she had thoroughly enjoyed herself…and her company. Sebastian had made a nice picnic lunch that she ate by the lake, which sat towards the back of the estate. Dinner had also been lovely: a tender beef roast with peppers, onion, and mushrooms covered with a thickened aux jus. For dessert, there was a traditional bread pudding, a dish she sometimes couldn’t get enough of._

_The large metal tub had been filled with a hot bath. Her butler knelt before her, removing the belt from her riding coat. She let her jacket fall from her arms to the floor as he unlaced the closure for her riding pants._

_Rosalina enjoyed wearing pants and found herself wearing them all day when she could, but there was only one problem. You see, it was easier with dresses; her skirts could just be unknotted and allowed to fall to the floor, but pants were a different ordeal. Her butler had to pull them down, his gloved fingers grazing her hips and the skin of her thighs. She felt her breath hitch and hoped the demon didn’t notice. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she steadied herself as she took each foot from the pant legs. The next step was the worst. Sebastian popped every button down the front of her crisp white shirt._

_Rose never wore anything to cover her breasts while she was riding so, when the shirt was unbuttoned, that small sliver of skin down received a cool breeze which brought out the goose bumps. Sebastian picked up the few clothes and walked behind her as she pulled the shirt away, along with a small pair of underwear, before she sunk into the water. He gathered the two garments and walked out, leaving her to relax._

_He loved how modest she acted whilst he was around. In fact, he purposefully drew out the process just so that he could admire the pink that rose up in her cheeks every time he touched her skin. He’d heard that soft gasp and had wanted to hear more._

_Rosalina was a definite beauty. Her soft pale skin was a great contrast with her black wavy hair and those green eyes shown bright emerald every time she looked at him. She wasn’t a scrawny girl, she had some curves, which he found himself wanting…badly. His seal, being planted where it was, always drew his eye to her chest._

_She always covered her breasts. If she only knew. It wasn’t the usual parts of a female body that attracted him the most. It was her innocence itself. He was a demon after all. Besides that, it was the gentle curve of her hip, a bare shoulder, and especially the nook of her neck that drew him._ If she only knew.


	9. Meeting Luxor

_Rose sat in the tub, her knees drawn up to her chin. She breathed in the steam that was rising up from the water. During baths, she would always think about her day, but this time she was thinking about Henry for some reason. It had thoroughly enraged her when he had completely forgotten about her at court. Sebastian had made the comment about her being jealous and it got her thinking. Could I be jealous? She decided to ask him when he walked through the door to wash her hair. It would also take her mind off the fact that she was, in fact, naked._

_“Sebastian?” Rose continued, knowing he was listening as he poured water over her hair. “Do you really believe me to be jealous of Lady Anne? Tell me the truth.”_

_“I cannot lie to you,” he said simply before she interrupted._

_“Yes, but you can weasel your way around the truth without actually saying what you really mean.”_

_“You know me so well,” he smiled._

_“See? You’re avoiding the question,” she said seriously._

_“I do not believe my mistress to be jealous, no. I do, however, believe that you feel this girl to be…competition, in regards to your plan.”_

_She nodded in understanding. Her butler went about massaging the shampoo into her hair. She loved the feeling and leaned into his hands, which she knew to be ungloved. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. The scent of lavender filled the air and she felt the warm water rinsing the lather from her hair. It was, by far, one of the most relaxing things._

_“Rose.” She heard him whisper._

_“Hmm?” She didn’t open her eyes. The day had caught up with her and she was nearly too tired to move._

_“Do you need some help out?” That voice sent shivers down her spine._

_He wrapped her hair in a towel as she slowly lifted her hands from the water. She opened her eyes just long enough to see his black-nailed hands grasp hers. Sebastian steadied her as she stepped out of the tub and onto the cool wooden floor. The butler in him started drying her off as quickly as he could in order to get her into bed to sleep, but the demon part of him wanted to take his time running the towel across every nook and cranny of her body and get her into bed for an entirely different reason._

_He dried her hair as best as he could with the towel before pulling her nightdress over her head. Wrapping one arm around the backs of her knees, he felt her arms circle his neck. Breathing in her scent, he knew his eyes were glowing at that moment. The butler carried his mistress to her bed and gently pulled her arms from his neck before tucking her in._

_“Sebastian?” she mumbled, causing him to still. “Goodnight.”_

_“Goodnight…Rose.”_

_________________________

Sebastian sat on the edge of his bed, looking at nothing in particular. He found himself concerned, which was an odd predicament. Rose had said that she would be gone for a couple of days, but he had a feeling that something wasn’t right. 

He couldn’t very well go after her and leave his young master alone and vulnerable. He only hoped that she would return quickly and safely. The butler didn’t understand why he had this feeling of unease. Something was off, dangerously so.

_________________________

_His mistress had brought out this bestial desire in him that he hadn’t felt in a long time. It was difficult for Sebastian to close that door, still catching her scent, still feeling her touch, and with the image of her body, untouched by any human, male or female, burned into his mind._

_The butler snuffed the candles as he walked the darkened hallway. He caught a glimpse of his reddened eyes in the window pane. Stopping, he closed his eyes and stabilized his self before he continued._

_Sure, he could have her if he wanted. Rosalina wanted him as well; she was just too innocent to notice the signs. However, any demon who crossed that fine line in the relationship with their masters or mistresses took a very great risk. Humans grew attached so easily._

_________________________

Rosalina stood outside the line of trees, looking in. This was the location she had heard rumors of. This was where the rumored Nickola Luxor had been seen. He was one of the most wanted demons in Hell. The reason was unknown to demons of her ranking. She hoped that the rumors were true and that he might shed some light onto the inner workings of demons and what she could expect. 

She’d traveled all the way to the Carpathians; the entire way, all she could think about was him. Rose couldn’t put a finger on it, but she knew that part of that butler had changed. She had originally put it off as his aging, but, now, she grew more suspicious. It wasn’t something she could see, hear, or even smell, but she knew something was different. She could sense it. 

As she worked her way past the overgrown foliage and a few downed tree limbs, a crack of thunder made her smile. She watched as the lightening illuminated the forest, casting ominous shadows in every direction. The crack of thunder didn’t scare her; it was the other cracking sound that caused her to freeze, her senses prickling, and began to slowly turn to face whoever stood behind her.

She caught the silhouette of a figure in her peripheral before the lightening stopped flashing. The aura she felt from this person was that of a very powerful demon. Lightening flashed once more and revealed a man with dark auburn hair, reaching the middle of his upper arms, and the crimson eyes to match. He wore a long brown duster over a thin black shirt and, what appeared to be, his old butler’s pants. In each hand, in front of his chest, he held a piece of a small branch, snapped in half. The demon smiled, slyly.

“Judging by your age, I assume you were not sent to apprehend me,” his voice was deep, gravelly, and held the smallest hints of a Hungarian accent. “Which leads me to presume you are in need of my help?”

“Yes.” It was the only word that she could force from her chest. His aura seemed to be crushing her. 

He dropped the broken limb and walked ahead of her, “Follow me.” She felt the air around her release in that moment. He must’ve known how his energy was affecting her. It didn’t take very long for them to come upon the entrance to a cave at the base of the mountain. “How long have you been hunted by them?” he asked as they turned down a set of tunnels.

“Just a few days.”

“What did you do?”

“I…left. I left to help my maker,” she said, causing him to pause. “He refused to bring his newly turned master to headquarters. They had sent over a dozen hunters after him; so I left.”

“So, Sebastian knows you’re here?”

Her eyes widened. “You know him?”

The demon chuckled. “I know of him, yes. I didn’t stay in Hell much during the time when he was there, but I remember. I’m not sure if you know this, but, when you get as old as I, you will begin to recognize a demon’s particular energy. Your energy is new to me, but I can recognize that small hint of Michaelis in you.” Rose smiled at this. He continued down the tunnel until they reached a large open space. 

There were a couple of wooden and leather chairs, slightly decayed, a mass of papers strung about, and a single picture frame sitting on an old piano. Wax dripped from the edges of the piano as the candles piled atop it burned brightly. The antique metal filigree of the frame drew her attention. In the frame was a drawing of a beautiful young woman, her hair in a mass of flowing waves, sitting beneath a tree near a lake. Rose wondered why there was just a thing, sitting alone there, as if it were an altar or memorial.

“Might I ask why you were hunted for so long?” she spoke softly, still distracted by the drawing.

“Well, since I’ll likely be telling the whole story, you’ll need to know that I was the first. It all started with me. Granted, there were others, but I was the first one who made it known and was banned, cast out.” He slumped into a chair, moving some pages from the small table between them.

“But why?”

“Because I am a demon, over 3 millennia old, and I,” he looked at her, deeply serious, and said, “experienced the return of my human emotions.”


	10. Chapter 10

“It was around 1730 when I took up a contract with Lord Rutler. It wasn’t a difficult contract; however, it was a unique case for me. Lord Rutler was a married man; so, I’m sure you know it was a risk for me, especially since it was a very unhappy marriage. Lady Rutler had gradually gotten closer and closer to me. She didn’t know that I was a demon, mind you. I just saw her at my master’s wife for quite a while. 

“There were some very dangerous people after my master at that time and it was common for him to ask me to accompany his wife on her various outings as protection. She was a stunning woman. It wasn’t long, being around her often, that I begun to look upon her in a different way. After all, she put herself out there to me…and any demon would be a fool to refuse,” the demon smiled, obviously reminiscing.

“What happened to her?” Rose inquired quietly.

“I killed her.” Rose stilled as he elaborated. “My master found out what we had been doing behind his back and ordered that I kill her. He wasn’t angry with me. He was angry with her for ‘betraying his trust.’ So, I did.”

“I don’t understand. How did you-”

“I remember that night like it happened only seconds ago,” he continued without hearing her. His eyes were downcast, focusing on nothing. “I let her believe that it was going to be a night like any other night. I went to her room after my master went down for the night. I went to her bed. She had no idea that I was about to plunge that knife into her.

“I recall that feeling. As soon as the metal pierced her skin, as soon as the blood began to flow,” his voice hitched, “my whole being felt the pain. I felt my chest seize, my gut drop, and even my breathing had stopped. I cried; for the first time in well over 2,000 years, I felt a tear, a single clear tear.” He took a moment and composed himself before looking to Rosalina again. “Did you know that when you lose your emotions, you will cry also? It’s a single tear then, too, only it isn’t clear; it’s a single drop of blood.”

Rosalina recalled hearing that before. She looked at this demon before her, Nickola Luxor, and didn’t see the powerful demon she knew him to be. Instead, she saw a broken, disheartened man. 

“I didn’t figure out what had happened until much later. It had been so long since I had felt pain or sadness that I didn’t recognize it. So, I continued with my contract until it was finished. I even took on another contract afterwards. It took many contracts for me to figure things out. I started asking around, seeing if it had happened to others before me. Soon, a few wrong demons found out, including Asmodeus. As soon as he got promoted to his new position, I was banned and he started sending out demons to hunt me.”

“But there were others, weren’t there? I know, after you were banned, there were about five more demons cast out and three in the past few years have gone missing.”

“Yes. So it would seem. I’ve kept up with them, too. They were all older demons who had recent contracts that went awry in some way.”

“So, why do away with them? Shouldn’t they want to figure out why it happened and maybe study it or even come up with a way to stop it?”

“That’s just it, though. That is stopping it. We older demons, when acting on our own feelings, are very much a threat to headquarters. I have heard that Asmodeus went to Satan and they, together, planned out how to get rid of us. I’m not even sure if Lucifer knows about all of this. Satan has been doing some under handed business for the last few hundred years.”

“That would explain a few things. Is it somehow connected to the Demon Blade?” she asked, thinking of Sebastian’s recent encounter with it.

“What have you heard?”

“Well, after you left, many higher-ranking demons started telling us that the Demon Blade had been found and destroyed. We were all curious about how these demons had gone missing and could only guess they were killed, but we couldn’t figure out how since they were all older and immortal. Sebastian said that he came into contact with the Demon Blade recently, too.”

Nickola stood, walked over to the stack of papers in the corner, and filed through them, looking for something. He picked up a single letter and read carefully. He gazed up to her and said, “I have a contact still in Hell. He sends me updates on things he finds…disconcerting. He sent me this letter a while back saying that he had heard of demons being contracted to manufacture something in the inner circles of Hell. Do you think they have found a way to manufacture a Demon Blade?”

“Is that possible?”

“It only makes sense.”

“What if there’s more than one?” she asked, suddenly fearful. “If there’s a way to manufacture them, then there must be a way to destroy them or maybe make yourself immune to it’s affects, right?”

“I’ll have to write to him at once,” he said, grabbing paper and pen, before setting eagerly at the table.

“Is there any way he could get this information to a friend of mine? His name is Johannes Ferdinand.”

“Is he trustworthy?”

“I believe so, yes. He’s the one who helped me escape.” He nodded and quickly set to writing his letter. Rosalina thought about all the information he’d given her. “Wait. Why would they be after Sebastian, though? He hasn’t gotten his emotions back.”

Nickola lifted his head and cocked an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Maybe they only think he has because of him not bringing his demon master to headquarters.” She thought for a moment. “That’s why Asmodeus sent me that day! He called me into headquarters so that he could send me to deliver an ultimatum to Sebastian. He wanted to see if my showing up would cause Sebastian to show his emotions,” she said quickly. “But he hasn’t.”

Nickola stood and walked to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he said, “I suggest you find out for sure. It does sound as if he has and perhaps is hiding the fact or denying it. Maybe he doesn’t even realize it yet.”

“How do you suppose I do that?”

“I’ve found that bringing up the past is quite effective. Stir up something that happened a long time ago. It should be something meaningful.” With that, she remembered the night she gave him her last order. “Now, go. Where are you staying so that, if I find out something, I can let you know?”

“My old mistress’s manor just outside of London. It’s under the name of Vaughn.”

_________________________

Sebastian had been having a difficult time with Ciel that afternoon. Teaching him to at least control his energy wasn’t going to be easy. After their short tea break, he set to trying a different approach.

Ciel sat in a chair in the center of the room. His eyes began to glow red before he closed them just as he’d done every attempt before this. Sebastian’s voice cut through the silence. “Botchan. I want you to imagine that, within the confines of your body, there exists a dark mass. That mass emits a cloud of black smoke that flows around you.” It was an approach that he remembered from his time as a new demon. He hadn’t needed to use this particular approach, but a few demons needed the extra help. “You need to pull that smoke back into the confines of your body. Try imagining that, when you breathe in, you’re breathing in that smoke so that no more can escape.”

Sebastian watched patiently as Ciel tried holding in his energy. He took a slow intake of breath and held it. Sebastian felt the young demon’s energy recede, if only a little. _At least he was getting somewhere._

“How was that?” Ciel asked, losing focus and letting his energy out again.

“Very good, my Lord. You’ll be there in no time.”

“Well, that time will have to wait,” came a voice from behind him. Turning around, he saw Rosalina. He felt a wave of relief wash over him. “We have a lot to discuss.”


	11. Knife Play

_"Lady Anne," Rosalina said, "how nice of you to visit." She took the last stair and strolled over to the girl. Her butler stood close behind her, his eyes focused intently on her._

_"Your Grace." Anne addressed her formally, which made Rosalina straighten. "I was wondering if we could discuss something of great importance."_

_"Sure. Shall we?" she asked, motioning towards the side room. She watched Sebastian close the door and walk over to Anne, offering to take her coat, but her butler's eyes flashed red, making Sebastian pause. He simply bowed and stepped aside. "Sebastian. Some refreshment for our guest, if you please," she said softly before walking with Anne to the salon. "What can I do for you?" she asked as they made themselves comfortable._

_"I want you to stop seeing Henry," Anne said, getting straight to the point. Rose clenched her fists to stop herself from attacking her. "You distract him. I will not have him getting distracted from what I need him to do. Catherine must be dethroned in order for me to truly be with Henry and every time you seem to take his mind from that."_

_"You really have no semblance of intelligence, do you?" she said through her gritted teeth. "I have also been trying to dethrone Catherine; there's nothing I want more than to see her ruined. As a matter of fact, I have actually helped you by helping Henry see that he must detach himself from the church! Then, here you come, into my house, and spout your misplaced jealousies!" Rosalina chose not to look at Sebastian as he wheeled in the cart. "I suggest you leave, now."_

_Anne narrowed her eyes. "Now, why would I do that? I hope that you aren't so daft that you haven't noticed our butlers have seeming similarities. If you will not leave Henry to me, then I have no choice, but to make sure that you do. Dragus!" she called to her butler who immediately leapt at Sebastian._

_Rosalina jumped to her feet. "Sebastian!" She went to the door, looking into the foyer, and watched the two butlers amidst their battle. Both seemed to be evenly matched, but she knew that Sebastian would have no problems._

_"They won't kill each other, of course, but," Anne spoke confidently as she walked to Rosalina's side, "if my butler wins, you must do as I say and leave Henry to me. You must never make contact with him again, understood?"_

_Anne was too enthralled with the fight that she didn't notice when Rose glanced towards the refreshment cart. She noticed that, when she pulled aside the cloth, there was a stash of knives and forks beneath. Rosalina knew that her butler had expected something to happen. She grabbed a single knife in her hand, rolled the cart over to the doorway, and kicked it into the foyer where it rolled to the base of the stairwell._

_The girl next to her didn't faze; she, apparently, didn't care if Sebastian came into any sort of weapon because she felt so confident in her own butler's abilities. Sure, Rose was confident in Sebastian's ability, too, but the bitch was thoroughly pissing her off._

_Sebastian had no trouble fending off Dragus's attacks. As a matter of fact, neither had landed a single hit on the other. This battle would last forever if something didn't happen soon. "Are you so insecure about Henry's feelings towards you that you think I could come between that? Or is it that you just want all of his attention for yourself?" she said quietly. Rosalina smiled, "It seems to me that this whole confrontation is all about your petty jealousy. What is it that you're after exactly? Is it Henry? Catherine? Or are you just some spoiled bitch who wants a crown?"_

_"You stupid whore! I'll prove just how valuable the Boleyn's are by providing the king with his only male heir and you, as well as every other foolish cunt, will be jealous of me!" she sneered. Her face screwed in anger with every word. She failed to notice the blade within Rose's grasp…failed to notice when she brought it up._

_When the blade pierced her gut, everything froze. The two butlers stopped their fighting and Anne's face fell in shock. She twisted the metal within her and felt the heat of blood against her hand. "Try providing a male heir with no way to get pregnant," she whispered before pulling the blade from the girl's body. She managed to land it directly to the left of the girl's abdomen. As Anne collapsed to her knees, a piercing scream emitted from her throat. Within seconds, her butler had rushed her from the house, all the while giving Rosalina a deadly glare, his eyes blazing red._

_"Rose," she heard Sebastian's voice next to her. She dropped the blade._

_Rose looked to her butler whose eyes were only slightly wide. "What? Did you not think I was capable of it? That bitch was getting on my very last nerve," she said turning away from him and sitting on the edge of the coffee table._

_Sebastian knelt in front of her, grabbed her hand, and began wiping the blood from her fingers with a handkerchief. "She won't die from that wound."_

_"I know that. I wasn't trying to kill her. I only wanted to wound her pride and make it a little harder for her to bear that male heir she wants so badly." She looked at her butler and sighed. "It seems that I'll not have my coffee today no matter what I do."_

_________________________

Bringing the cup to her lips, she savored the smell and breathed in the steam. She took a slow sip, letting the warmth slip down her throat. "I went to see Nickola Luxor," she said softly. Taking note of Ciel's questioning glance, she elaborated for him, "He's a highly wanted demon and, from what I learned, was the start of all this mess."

"What did you find out?" Sebastian asked.

"He was the first to be banned and hunted by them. It seems that Asmodeus could be in cohorts with Satan on this, too." Rose paused for a moment, thinking about whether she wanted to tell them everything she had learned or not. Nickola had told her to figure out whether Sebastian had gained his emotions or not. Maybe she needed to keep that bit of information to herself for a while. "After linking together some information, we think that it's possible that they have figured out how to manufacture Demon Blades and have been getting rid of the older demons who seem to act on their own. We aren't sure yet if Lucifer knows of any of this."

"Likely not," the butler answered.

"Yeah, I don't think so either. I don't think he'd allow it. Nickola said that Satan has been doing things like this behind his father's back for a long time."

"Did he know anything else?" Ciel chimed in.

"He has a contact in Hell who he's getting this information to. We're thinking that, if they've found a way to manufacture the blades, then, there must be a way to destroy them or become immune to them somehow."

"What do we do in the mean time?" he questioned, seeming annoyed.

"We wait. Luxor knows where to find me if he gets any new information. Hopefully he figures something out before they find out where we are." Rosalina finished her coffee and slumped back into her seat. Changing the subject, she asked Sebastian, "Any luck with him while I was gone?" The butler simply curled the corner of his mouth. She sighed and stood. "I'll be retiring for the evening," she stated, giving a gentle glance to Sebastian before turning to leave.

_________________________

_It hadn't been long before Henry's divorce was finalized. Anne had become pregnant and had bore a child…a girl, Elizabeth, and was now pregnant again. Rosalina had what she'd wanted. Catherine's title had been stripped from her and even her daughter, Mary, had been declared an illegitimate heir. However, she wasn't satisfied; something vengeful still stirred within her._

_"Is something wrong with me?" she asked her butler as she tucked her feet beneath the blanket._

_"Why would you think that?"_

_"I got what I wanted, right? So, why is it not enough?"_

_"I don't think anything is wrong with you. Perhaps you feel that the punishment doesn't make up for what she did-" He was cut off by the sound of the front bell. Sebastian strolled from the room._

_"Who could that be at this hour?" she whispered to herself. Rose made herself comfortable beneath the blanket and waited for her butler's return. She didn't have to wait long._

_"A message was sent from the royal household. It seems that Catherine is dead." Rosalina sat up in shock. "The king requests that everyone wear bright yellow in the days ahead as well as express great joy," he said smiling. "Obviously a contradiction," he added to himself._

_"Yes, bright yellow is worn in mourning in Spain, correct? It's also quite the festive color, is it not?" she said nonchalantly. "When is the funeral?"_

_"Later this month. Will you attend?"_

_"Yes, I shall," she said settling into bed for the night._


	12. Stay With Me

Rosalina sat on her bed, gazing out the window at the setting sun. She hoped that Sebastian noticed the hint in her eyes when she had given him that gaze earlier. She had some other things to discuss with him, but certainly didn't want the little demon brat around. Falling back, she closed her eyes, letting herself drift off for a few minutes.

\--------------------

_The rain poured that day, the day of Catherine's funeral. Rose hadn't stayed long; she'd been in a hurry to leave after, in a single hour, everything seem to fall in on her. She'd overheard a conversation between a few servant girls who had apparently taken care of the ex-Queen on her death bed._

_She had died in good favor with herself. Catherine had, in her mind, done right by God's will and had lived her life according to his word; thus, was at peace with her life and what she'd done. Stupid bitch. It had immediately pissed her off to the point of wanting to kill something or someone. The first thought that had come to mind was that she'd wished she had twisted that knife a little deeper into Anne's gut._

_Then, came the worse news. Someone came in with word from the palace. Anne had miscarried…a boy. That, one its own, would have been some good news, but there was more. Henry, though injured in an accident, the shock of which had presumably caused the miscarriage, had his fill of Anne and her failure to provide him with a male heir. Damnit! Will I not have any revenge on anyone who deserves it?!_

_Sebastian was immediately at her side the moment she left the funeral. It was all for nothing! Rose didn't speak at all on their way back to the Tourmaline household. She had told Sebastian that she needed to be alone and, now, found herself staring at the water pelting onto the glass in her bedroom._

_The door slowly opened. She knew that it was her butler coming to perform his nightly ritual of dressing her for bed and brushing her hair. Her face showed no emotion; she'd become numb._

_"You could look on the bright side. Anne didn't have a boy and now she'll be executed for her failure," he said softly, standing behind her._

_She knew that he was only trying to console her, but she snapped, "Nothing has gone how I planned it! Why should I look on any bright side?!" Rosalina only wanted something to take her mind from the dark hole her life had become. She let him untie her corset and lead her over to the vanity. Before she sat down, he helped her out of her dress and into her gown._

_Every pull of the brush seemed to pull out the anger she felt. She let a silent tear fall down her cheek. When he finished, he sat the brush down on the surface of the vanity and pulled her to stand. She walked to the bed and sunk beneath the covers. Rose could hear her butler's footsteps fading and the door open; she didn't want him to go, needed him there._

_"Sebasitian?" She thought about her words carefully. "Will you…stay with me?"_

\--------------------

"Stay with me." He heard her whisper in her sleep. Sebastian had seen the look in her eyes; that look always had a hidden meaning. He knew that she wanted to speak to him. Stepping into her room, he found her curled up on the bed, sleeping soundly. Not wanting to wake her, he stood, waiting patiently.

Those words had brought back memories. It was the first and only night he'd ever seen her cry. The dream she was having would continue if he allowed her to remain within it. Barely touching her shoulder, he whispered, "Rose," and she began to stir.

Rosalina sat up, using her fingers to comb her hair away from her face. It was dark outside now, but she could see some lightening in the distance. She glanced at the butler beside her bed and cleared her throat, "Is he down for the night?"

"He's asleep, yes," he noted as she stood, straightening her dress. After some silence, he began, "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

She exhaled heavily, "Yeah."

"You didn't tell us everything you found out from Luxor?"

"No."

"And you're going to tell me, but not my young master?"

"I might." She had given him quick answers. Rosalina wasn't sure if what she was about to do would have any affect on Sebastian at all. She knew it would affect her greatly, but she had come to the decision on the way back from Luxor's that, with this being her best option to find out for sure whether he regained his emotions or not, she would not let herself get her hopes up. "Sebastian?" She turned to him. "Why didn't you take him to headquarters?" she asked seriously.

The demon stood before her, thinking about his answer, "That young master would not fair well as a butler or at the hands of other demons." He'd always enjoyed the fact that the boy couldn't do most things without his help. "He needs me."

"And I didn't?" she retaliated sharply, turning away from him.

"You've done well for yourself," he started, but she interrupted.

"Barely," she whispered, "and not without a great deal of struggle…at the hands of other demons. There was one in particular, you know." Rosalina did not want to go into that part of her life, but she found herself straying into it.

"Who?"

"Dragus Verrine. My last year before I would have received my ranking, he replaced my teacher. I was held back, unable to become a butler, for ten years because of him. I really don't want to go into detail about it, ok?" She watched a few droplets splash against the window before she walked to him. "I did want to talk to you." She looked up at him. He hadn't changed a bit.

\--------------------

_"Will you…stay with me?" she asked before he'd left the room. He stopped, glancing back at her form beneath the heavy blankets, turned away from him. The butler smiled and returned to her side._

_"As you wish," he said as he blew out the candles, darkening the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her._

_She sunk into the covers a little more, "I mean…with me."_

_Her voice was barely audible. He knew her implication and could almost feel the heat that must've rushed to her cheeks. The butler stilled, a little shocked at her forwardness. Sebastian could feel his energy stirring, knowing that his eyes were reddening. He smiled, knowing he couldn't refuse his mistress._

_Sebastian stood, removing his jacket. He folded it carefully over the arm of the chair next to the window. Stepping out of his shoes, he peeled off his gloves, slipped his tie from his neck, and popped the cufflinks from his wrists. With every noise he made, he knew his mistress was shaking, her nerves on edge. Before he walked back to the bed, he unbuttoned his vest, but leaving it on._

_He lifted the covers and crawled in next to her. The warmth of her body called to him immediately and he hugged her close. Breathing in her scent nearly sent him over the edge. He'd wanted her for so long, but had told himself not to get too close, but if she'd asked for this, then, it was already too late to worry about the posed risk. She was already dependant upon him to need him like this._

_She stiffened under his touch as he turned her to face him. He stroked his black nails into her hair and kissed her, gently at first. Feeling her lips tremble against his sparked the demon in him. He deepened the kiss as he pressed his body into hers, eliciting a gasp from her. The demon reveled in her inexperience._

_Rose opened her mouth, giving him entrance. Her heart began to beat faster and she felt the heat in her core rise. She wanted his hands on her and, as if he'd read her mind, they were there, drifting over her breasts, down her belly._

\--------------------

Rosalina lifted her hand, pushing away a few strands of black that hung in front of his eyes. Sebastian stared back at her, his face blank. She looked at the seal on that back of her hand, the black pentacle drawing her eye.

Resting her hand against his chest, she asked him, "Will you stay with me?"


	13. A Butler's Touch

_His hand lingered on her hip for a moment before he began sliding the fabric of her gown up. Rose could feel the soft cotton leaving her skin bare and it was replaced by the feeling of his own skin against hers. His touch was cool, sending chills up her body._

_She hadn't realized that her butler could make her feel this way. For so long, she'd been hiding her body from him and, now, she thought that she should've done this long ago, before things had reached the breaking point. Rose knew deep down that there was no way for this butler to care for her the way she wanted him to, but she told herself that, at that moment, it didn't matter._

_He pulled away, leaving her mouth vacant and cold. She gazed down at him and saw those two glowing crimson irises staring her, up and down. Dipping down, he kissed his way down her belly, pulling the gown up to reveal her breasts. Listening to her heady breaths, he sunk even lower. His mouth seemed so hot against her, just as hot, pussy._

_Rose clenched at the sheets as she arched her back, relishing the feeling of his tongue against her. She bit her lip to keep from crying out._

\--------------------

"Will you stay with me?"

Those words took a second to fully register in his mind. Once they did, his eyes widened only slightly in surprise. He couldn't answer. Rose dropped her hand an inch or so more to the first button of his jacket, popping it open with a single gesture. He didn't move to stop her.

Sliding her hands up to his shoulders, she pushed the jacket from his arms, letting it fall to the floor. With a deft hand, she loosened his tie, slipping it from his neck. Rosalina stepped back, still holding the silken tie.

She hoped that straying too far from actual past occurrences wouldn't have any effect on the outcome, which she also hoped was a good one. Backing her knees up against the edge of the bed, she glanced up, her eyes blazing crimson.

Sebastian closed his own eyes, feeling his demonic energy roar. Oddly enough, he'd never been like this with another demon. Sure, he'd been with Rosalina, but she was human then and a virgin one at that. He'd been so gentle with his mistress, but he could feel her energy calling him to her. It seemed to pull him forward, step by step. There would be no restraint this time and he felt that she knew that as well. The butler's eyes began to glow.

Once before her, he grasped the back of her neck, tilting it back. His other hand wrapped around her waist. He pressed his lips against hers and she snaked her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Rose felt a small tug behind her back and her corset fell to the floor. She now only wore a thin shift and her skirts which were also quickly loosened at the back.

The butler lowered his mouth to her neck, leaving kisses along the way and ending with a small bite at the nape. He sucked for a moment, causing her to gasp, as she pushed the vest from his shoulders and went straight to the buttons of his shirt. Piece by piece, items of clothing puddled the floor.

\--------------------

_She peeked through half-shut eyes as she felt Sebastian moving back up her body, those slitted red eyes peered back at her. Rosalina could feel how wet she'd become just from the short amount of foreplay._

_The butler brushed his mouth against hers, but didn't kiss. Instead, her inserted a finger into her and felt the rushing intake of air against his mouth as she gasped, which turned into a small moan. She closed her eyes again, relaxing into him. With the small movements he made inside her, Rose made whimpers and stifled moans, fighting her climax._

_When he knew she was nearing her end, he stopped abruptly. Sebastian finished pulling the gown over her head. Dropping it to the floor, he took her mouth once more. He ran his hands the length of her torso, feeling the supple skin beneath that was cool and damp with sweat. The butler could smell how ready she was for him. That sweet scent was what pushed him to the point of his own discomfort._

\--------------------

He pressed against her ever so slightly, making her back up onto the mattress. Rose lay before him, her pale skin glowing with the light that shown through the windows. She propped herself on her elbows to watch him crawl up her body. Laying a hand on his chest, she stopped him. Smiling, she combed a hand through his hair and grabbed a handful, steering him back down. A nearly inaudible chuckle escaped him and he quickly put his mouth to work.

Rose amazed him with how much she'd changed. She no longer held back her gasps or her moans. Even her breaths were louder than anything he remembered. It seemed that, with every nip, bite, lick, suck, or hot breath he took, she got louder. Maybe it was all in his mind, but one thing was obvious. This was not the shy young mistress he took so very long ago. This was a pure demoness he found himself with now.

Rosalina was still Rosalina, though. He smelled that familiar scent again, pushing him to the brink. She pulled herself away from him, sitting up. Grasping his face in her hands, she pulled him in for a kiss, tasting her own juices. Rose rolled, pinning Sebastian beneath her.

\--------------------

_Sebastian quickly shrugged out of his vest and shirt. His need to be inside her increased with each second. When he pulled away in order to get out of his pants, he heard Rose let out an impatient cry._

_The butler covered her mouth with his as he pressed against her. Rose clenched the sheets tighter as she felt that bite of pain. Pinning her wrists down, he entered her quickly. Her muffled cry made him pause before he continued. The pain was slowly replaced by a kind of numb heat and she began to relax. She hardly felt when he began to move, thrusting inside her slowly._

\-------------------

The butler loved how those soft black curls fell across her breasts. He loved how she ran her hands down the muscles of his stomach. Leaning down, she sucked at his neck, just above the collar bone. She let her knees slide out, bringing herself down to grind against him. The contact made her gasp.

As she sped up, Rose began to lose focus, feelings taking over. She sat up and impaled herself upon him; a sharp cry cut through the air. Sebastian could tell that, at her young age, the ecstasy of it all was affecting her ability to keep her demon side in. He watched, in sheer pleasure, as those curls began to grow erratic. In a split second, he saw her teeth sharpen and felt them at the muscle between his neck and shoulder, causing him to growl.

He quickly rolled over, pinning her hands above her head, and began to slam against her. Rosalina was strong as she fought to release her hands from his grasp. Those nails lengthened and she arched into him. Ripping her wrists from his hands, she ran those claws deep into his back. He pulled up with another growl, Rosalina still holding tightly to him.

\--------------------

_Though she still felt a slight numbness, the heat began to rise into a pleasurable feeling. Rose let go of the sheets and wrapped them around his back. She held onto his shoulders from behind as she moaned into his mouth. Breaking the kiss, she dropped her face into the crook of his neck and she felt herself nearing climax._

_Her nails began to dig into his skin and he heard her moan his name, "Oh, Sebastian." His name, muttered in that context, sent him to his climax as well._

\--------------------

They both moved in unison with each other and Rosalina dropped her head into the crook of his neck. Sebastian could feel them both coming to their climaxes when he heard her cry out his name with no resistance in her voice. "Oh, Sebastian!" He came just as he felt her claws pull down his back and he felt a few trickles of blood following the path.

He watched as her curls began to fall back into place. He lowered her back onto the bed. Rose opened her eyes. They were a bright emerald again. There was a long moment of silence between the two before she sighed and kissed him tenderly.

"You'll stay here, won't you?" she whispered. The butler nodded, pulling out and settling in next to her.

\--------------------

_Realizing he was holding tightly to her, he lowered her back onto her pillow slowly. Her breathing had returned to normal and her eyes remained shut. Pulling out, he settled in next to her, watching her fall to sleep._


	14. Johannes

Rosalina opened her eyes. Blinking, she sat up, holding the thin sheet to her naked body. She immediately glanced next to her, the pillow neatly fluffed, the sheets straightened. Her mouth formed into a frown. Looking around, she noticed her clothes had been neatly folded and arranged on the chair next to the window.

Letting out a disappointed sigh, she rose from the bed and crossed the room. She shouldn't have expected anything other than that. As she dressed herself, flashes of the night before invaded her mind. She laced up her corset and took one last glance in the mirror before walking out.

She took the stairs slowly, almost regretting the encounter that was bound to happen. She felt a small twinge of demonic energy nearing the house. Recognizing it, she went quickly to the door. As she opened it, she heard Sebastian come from the kitchens.

Nickola Luxor stood at the threshold, looking the same as he had days before. Rose stepped to the side, allowing him through. "Rosalina," he said, acknowledging her. "Michaelis," he nodded to the butler. "I wanted to let you know that your friend wants to meet with you. He sent word to me by my contact to tell you to meet him within the city; he said you'd know how to find him."

"Did he know anything about the Demon Blades?" asked Sebastian.

"My contact wasn't able to find anything definitive about what they're manufacturing, but, from what we know, he said that it's highly plausible."

"Thank you for getting that information to Johannes," she said to him. "Maybe he'll have some more information for us. I should go find him as soon as possible." She walked out the front door. As she took the steps, she pulled all her energy in, casting herself into her animal form.

Sebastian watched as the nimble black cat ran through the space between the gate's bars. He looked to Nickola Luxor who was staring at him curiously. "Could I interest you in a cup of tea?" he smiled.

"No, thank you. I should be going, anyways." Nickola went to walk out, but turned back, "Michaelis. Be careful with her; she's too young to be toyed with."

The comment took the butler by surprise. He simply smiled and closed the door. The night before had made him question a few things. This _thing_ with Rosalina…what was it?

\--------------------

Rosalina rounded the corner into an alleyway. She'd been down several alleyways already and had yet to come across Johannes. They'd had to meet like this before, years ago, when he'd needed her help. She hadn't seen the familiar black rat yet lurking anywhere.

Just as she thought that she should go to another alleyway, she saw the small creature cross her path and lead her into an old warehouse. Once inside, the thing took shape into her friend's usual appearance. She followed suit.

"You weren't followed?" he asked, seeming paranoid.

"No, why?"

"Dragus Verrine was sent after you, Rosalina. I can't be sure, but I think he's somewhere in the city. Just keep your energy as low as possible from now on," he warned. Rose tried to hide her fear. "You were right."

"About what?"

"The Demon Blades; they're making them. I found this," he said, handing her a slip of paper. It had been torn from a larger piece, a letter by the looks of it. It was only the end of some sentences. "I went to this place where they're sending all those who are contracted to make the blades and broke into one of the offices."

_…within genetic mutations…_

_…creation of…_

_…The reaction will…_

_…by blood exchange._

"What does it mean?" she asked him.

"I'm not entirely sure. I showed it to Carlyle, the demon we were in class with our first year. He's been contracted to do work with the research team. He said he thinks it might be something to do with demon blood exchange. You see, it's always been forbidden and unheard of to do, but he said that there was talk a while back about looking into what happens when it's done. I don't really know if it has anything to do with the blades or not, but I figured I'd show it to you."

"We can't let this get to anyone else," she said, letting out just enough energy to burst the paper to flames. "Thank you for your help, Johannes."

"Think nothing of it. You'd do the same for me. So, how's it going with Sebastian?" Rosalina didn't answer, but shot Johannes a look of disappointment. "Well, something had to have happened." He cleared his throat, "His scent is all over you, Rose."

She sighed and turned to leave. "Thanks again, Johannes. Take care." Rose transformed back into her feline form and began the walk back to the manor.

Rosalina walked through the doorway and, without glancing to the butler standing at the stairs, walked straight upstairs to her room. She wasn't ready to face him just yet. What would she say to him? Besides, now she had something else to worry about. Dragus Verrine.

Sebastian decided against following her. What would he say? He wanted to know if this friend of hers had any further information about what they were up against, but he figured that she'd tell him when she wanted to. He continued about his work and decided that, if she still hadn't told him by nightfall, he'd see her then.

\--------------------

Johannes still stood in the warehouse long after Rosalina had left. He'd been afraid to tell her that he was sure, at one point, Dragus had followed him. He'd only felt a demonic presence for a split second before it was gone again. He didn't want to worry her if it was just his paranoia.

Shaking his head, he walked further into the warehouse. Rosalina had seemed different than what he remembered. It hadn't been long, but she'd changed. He could see a more human side of her now. She didn't have her guard up so much anymore. Sure, it was still there, but she seemed like she no longer cared about keeping face.

Johannes sighed and started to pull his energy in completely to turn back into a rat, but felt a drastic change in the atmosphere that caused him to still. Fearful to turn around, he held his breath.

The voice came from over his shoulder, slicing through the air like a hiss. "Did you think I wouldn't find her? Or you, for that matter? I waited for you to go to her. I knew you would, you pathetic excuse for a demon," he said into the young demon's ear. A stabbing gush sound came soon after. Johannes let out the breath he was holding and looked down, seeing the bloody blade sticking out of his chest.

Dragus stood, watching the demon's body turn to ash. He straightened his jacket before turning to leave. He slung the blood off the metal with a quick slash in the air.

\--------------------

Night had come and Rose sat at her vanity, looking at her reflection. She wondered when Sebastian would come asking questions. She may have ignored him before, but she sensed that he had wanted to follow her. Why was it that she couldn't figure him out?

She stood and walked over to the window. She felt the stagnant air in the room choking her. Opening the window, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The cool air brought a chill to her spine. Rose turned to go back to her vanity when she saw a black figure sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hello, Rose."

The voice, she knew, was that of the one demon she feared most. Her heart began to pound in her chest as he rose and walked to her. She couldn't feel his energy at all. How can that be? She swallowed. The moonlight illuminated his face. Those crimson eyes that were permanently burned into her memory were as bright as she'd ever seen them. He wore a sly grin.

He pulled his fingers through his wavy brown hair. "Shall we?" he held his hand out to her. When she didn't take it, he let out a sudden burst of energy, making her gasp. In a flash, he was behind her with a blade held to her throat. "If you come with me, I'll think about letting him live," he whispered.

The doors to her room burst open and Sebastian stood there, crimson eyes wide. "Sebastian," she gasped. Dragus pressed the blade a little more into her throat, still not piercing the skin.

"Last chance, Rose," he said into her ear. He felt her relax a little and he began to pull her back towards the window. As they fell, Sebastian ran to the window, seeing nothing below.


	15. Hello, Rose

Sebastian had stood at the window, staring down at the ground, for a few moments more. His gloved fingers threatened to splinter the window sill. Rose. He gritted his teeth and shoved himself away from the window. "Damnit," he said louder than his normal tone.

The whole scene replayed in his mind. When he'd seen that demon holding his blade against Rose's throat, it had awoken a dormant flame within him, an uncontrollable rage. Sebastian had wanted nothing more than to rip him limb from limb with his own bare hands.

He almost wished that Ciel were able to take care of himself. Sebastian would've been after them in a split-second if he could leave Ciel alone for a time. However, at the moment, his young master was in no way ready to defend himself against anyone on his own. He clenched his fists and reminded himself that Rosalina was a demon herself; therefore, she would be alright until he could get to her. _She'll be alright._

In the back of his mind, however, thoughts of Dragus surfaced. He knew how he was. The things he could and would do to Rose were horrifying for anyone to imagine. Sebastian thought for a moment about the fastest way to get Ciel's abilities under control.

He'd have to break contract.

\--------------------

_"Hello, Rose."_

_The voice startled her. She'd been talking amongst a group of demons in her class when the deep voice came to her ear. Turning, she saw him, the brown haired demon butler she'd thoroughly pissed off years before. She straightened. "Oh, great; it's you. What was your name again?" she asked, annoyed._

_His hand shot to her throat and she started pulling at his arm to free her. "Dragus Verrine, but you'll call me Sir here and later you'll be calling me Master," he whispered cruelly. "I'll see you after class," he said louder, releasing her._

_This demon had been put in charge of her class since the previous professor had been reassigned. She rubbed her neck, swallowing hard. Honestly, she had long feared this demon; ever since she'd first laid eyes upon him at court, he'd sent chills up her spine. Now, Sebastian wasn't here to help her anymore. She had no protection from this demon._

_After her class finished and all the demons had left, she obviously was left alone with her teacher. "Come," he commanded her. Rose was hesitant to follow. Dragus let out a burst of energy and looked over his shoulder, his eyes glowing. Her boots created a soft clacking against the stone floor._

_The demon led her down a dark hallway at the back of the classroom. Her heart started to beat harder as she emerged into his office. The desk at the center was an ebony colored wood. Strewn across the top were books and miscellaneous files. There were a few candles illuminating the room._

_In a flash, he was in her face. She tried not to flinch. "I don't appreciate your attitude, Rose. I guess it's to be expected, though. You were created by a most disrespectful and ungrateful demon," he noted, which immediately put her off. She gritted her teeth in response, trying not to land herself in deeper shit._

_He reached up behind her, to her hair, and released her low pony-tail, which was a requirement of butlers with long hair. Rose looked away from him in disgust as he fingered her hair, bring it to his nose and inhaling gently. She wanted so badly to lash out, but knew that, in her position, she'd either die or be imprisoned for a very long time. It would be to her benefit to just deal with it. A demon of his age and position in the hierarchy could do, basically, whatever he pleased._

_"When I'm done with you, you'll wish you'd never interfered. What you did cost me a newborn soul. I'd been promised that boy's soul once she'd conceived, as well as her own, but that little bitch had a miscarriage. Thanks to you, the egg never fully developed and, even if he'd been born, he'd never have been worth eating," he growled into her ear._

_Rosalina now understood why he'd given her that look that day. He wanted nothing more than to make her pay for what she did. She had yet to eat any soul, but she knew that the taste of a soul depended solely, forgive the pun, on the innocence of the person or lack thereof. The truly innocent tasted like heaven itself. You couldn't get more innocent than a newborn child. She was thoroughly disgusted by this demon and she dreaded what would become of her._

\--------------------

Rosalina slowly opened her eyes. Dragus had knocked her out not long after they'd left the manor. She had no idea where she was, but she sensed the cold air around her and figured that she was either in the deepest levels of Hell or still in the human realm.

She found herself stripped of all clothing, strung up by chains attached to the rafters above. Her hair felt wet against her back and shoulders. Her breath turned to fog in front of her face. Rose tried twisting her wrists free, but there was no give; the shackles were snug.

She froze when she heard the slow footsteps coming from the darkness. They echoed around her. She glanced in all directions trying to hone in on the origin. Two red dots gave it away. "Forgive me; I had to wash his scent from you. It was a putrid stench," he chided. He stood before her and grasped her chin. "You truly are a filthy whore," he said, nonchalant.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, finding her voice, shaky as it was.

"You, Rose, are just a means to an end. I couldn't care less about you. It's Sebastian that I want…impaled on a giant spear," he hissed. "Your torture and death would please me, and he and I go way back, farther than you can imagine."

"What are you planning?" she asked, jerking her chin from his fingers.

Dragus shrugged and smiled. "Dunno. I haven't made up my mind yet. Maybe I'll just kill you and send the pieces to that butler," he said, walking around her. He seemed to be analyzing every inch of her. Stopping in front of her, he peered into her eyes, "Maybe I want to finish what I started centuries ago."

\--------------------

_"You do understand your position here, correct?" he asked. She clenched her jaw tight and nodded, fearing where this conversation would lead. "Good." Dragus traced her cheek with his fingertips and rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. Rose still refused to look at him. "Kneel," he said, gripping her chin, forcing her to look at him. When she hesitated, he sighed, "I will not repeat myself, Rose." He grasped a handful of her hair and pulled her down to her knees. "I'll be lenient this time, but from now on, I expect you to be in this position as soon as I ask. Understood?"_

_She hissed when he gripped her hair tighter. Rose nodded. Her rage was reaching an all-time high at that moment, but she also felt this undeniable fear of this demon. Her gaze fell to the floor and she swallowed hard when she heard the metallic sound of his belt buckle. She held her breath, biting her lip to keep from making any sort of sound, when there was a pop of a button. Her nails scratched deep into the fabric of her pants when she heard the zipper, every link echoing around her._

_Rosalina had never felt this way before. Even before Sebastian came into her life, she'd never felt this sort of fear. The rage she had felt many times, but never mixed with this level of fear, which made her hands begin to tremble. Preparing herself for what was to come, she took a breath to steady herself. She had to stay strong. Letting him see her fear would be even worse and she refused to give him the satisfaction._

_"Open," he commanded. When she hesitated once more, she felt the back of his hand whip her head to one side, the contact stinging her cheek. "Open," he repeated. Rose complied. Closing her eyes, she felt the thick member being pushed into her mouth, rubbing against her tongue. She felt disgusted and ashamed. When the tip hit the back of her throat, she nearly gagged. "Now, suck."_

_She started slowly, pulling her head back and forth, only doing the bare minimum to please him. Apparently, it wasn't enough because the demon growled in displeasure, grabbing a handful of hair once more. When he crammed himself into her throat, she did gag, her eyes beginning to water. Dragus guided her movements and met them with a rhythmic thrusting of his hips._

_The speed at which he took her mouth was throwing off her balance; so she raised her hands, resting them on his thighs to steady herself. She wanted so badly to fight him, to push him away, spit out the taste of him, and gag herself, anything that would help ease this feeling. She'd never felt so helpless._

_Rose heard the demon's breathing begin to hasten, the muscle in her mouth hardened even more. He pushed into her, spilling the hot liquid in the back of her mouth. She tried to close her throat to keep it from running into her throat. The taste made her want to puke._

_He pulled out and slammed his hand over her nose and mouth. "Swallow," he hissed at her, tilting her head back. She choked a few times, but made herself swallow the disgusting cum. When he finally released her, she fell to the floor, choking and gasping for air. Dragus paid her no mind while he adjusted himself and sat at his desk._

_"You're dismissed," he said, not looking in her direction. Putting on his glasses and focusing his attention on the files before him, he added, "for now."_


	16. The Lesser of Two Evils

"Rose, Rose, Rose," he whispered. He'd been standing there, looking over her body, for a few moments. Dragus appeared to be weighing his options. "You know, I never got to accomplish what I set out to do so many years ago. I grew so bored with you after a while, but I think that, maybe, enough time has passed that things will go much easier now. You do remember how this works, right?" he asked her, stepping forward. Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "Hmm. Perhaps, I'll have to remind you," he mumbled, turning to a nearby table, which Rosalina hadn't noticed before.

She didn't need to guess what he was doing; memories came flooding back and she took a calming breath. She was older now, stronger; it would take a lot longer to get her to submit to this bastard. If she could just hold out for as long as she could, surely someone would come for her: Sebastian or Johannes…somebody.

Dragus returned to her side, holding the cat 'o nine tails in his hand, and drug the end down between her breasts, stopping just below the V between her legs. "Now, what do you say?" he asked, adjusting his grip on the handle. When she remained silent, he cracked it in the air next to her. "Rose, I will break you eventually. Why fight? I've done it before and I'll do it again. We demons have all the time in the world." He popped the cat over his palm a few times. "What. Do. You. Say." She gritted her teeth when the tails slapped across her stomach, the burning sting let her know there must've been nine reddening lines forming.

The demon smiled at her resistance. She had gotten stronger; he'd expected that. He thoroughly enjoyed watching her resolve weaken and he would find great pleasure in breaking her down so far. Every snap the cat made seemed to deafen her, causing her to blink each time. He would ask her again, then again, and again. Rosalina still remained silent.

Her stomach was now covered in red welts. He sighed and walked back over to the table, returning with another shackle and chain. Dragus bent down and locked it around her ankle; tossing the chain perfectly over the rafter above, he pulled. Rose's leg was lifted from the ground and pulled tightly in front of her.

She'd gotten used to his whips over the years, learned to control her response to them. Gradually, it took longer and longer periods of time to get her to respond the way he wanted her to. Rose remembered the first time, how quickly she had become wet, finding pleasure amidst the pain.

\--------------------

_For the rest of the week, Rose felt repulsed by herself. Paranoia had taken over and she felt that everyone knew about what he'd done to her that day in his office. He hadn't touched her since then, but he would sometimes catch her eye in class, letting her know that it wasn't over._

_Now, she found herself in his office once more, her heart beating faster. Dragus opened the door on the other side of the room. "Come," he said, ordering her to follow him. Another dark hallway led her into a larger room. She noticed a bed and swallowed hard. "Strip and stand here," he pointed to an empty spot opposite the bed. There were a few chains hanging from above._

_Fearing the consequence, she complied, unbuttoning her jacket and shirt, slipping the tie from her neck, and pulling off her pants. She folded them neatly in a pile on the floor and, covering what parts of her body that she could, she walked over to the spot. The demon pulled her arms away, shackling them and attaching them to the chains above. He stepped in front of her, crossing his arms over his chest._

_It was embarrassing, being strung up and open for him to see. He did see, looking over every inch of her. If only she was older, stronger, then, she could fight him or at least try to. The only thing that she knew she could do was to never give him the satisfaction he sought._

_Dragus turned and took something from the table by the wall. When he faced her once more, she saw, in his hand, a leather riding crop. "I'll go easy on you this first time as long as you are obedient," he popped it against his palm. "Rose, what do you call me?" he asked calmly. She looked to the floor, refusing to answer. The demon started to pace around her. "I know you remember." He stopped behind her. "Let me remind you. You will address me as 'Master.' Is that understood?"_

_If he could see her face, he'd see that she narrowed her eyes in defiance. However, the look she gave him was replaced with a wince as she felt the leather crop slap against the small of her back. The sting had only startled her; it wasn't very painful. Honestly, it confused her. She knew that he could hit her harder, cause her more pain. What exactly did he want to accomplish only hitting her like this?_

_The next time was a tad harder and a tad bit lower than the first. "Rose," he warned. There was still only silence. The tiniest of gasps came with the third hit, which landed right across her backside._

_Rosalina hadn't gasped from the pain; no, in fact, it had the opposite effect. The initial sting had turned into a dull burn, which she felt, not only in that spot, but also in the very depths of her middle. It was then that she realized what he was planning. He hit again, staying close to that spot. She bit her lip to keep from gasping and she felt her nipples harden slightly._

_"Do you feel it yet?" he asked, walking in front of her. "Does it anger you that your body betrays you?" Dragus's gaze lowered to her chest, noticing her response. The corner of his mouth twitched. "Hmm. I didn't think I'd need them this soon, but," he began as he went over to the table, "I guess you're enjoying it more than I expected."_

_She watched him closely when he returned, holding two tiny objects in his hand. When he reached toward her, she flinched. His fingers pinched a hold onto one nipple, squeezing hard. Rose squinted her eyes shut and held back what she could of the tiny whimper. As she opened them again, she saw him clamp a small metal clip onto her hardened nipple. The whimper she'd held back before came louder, causing him to smirk before he clamped the other on._

_Before he took up the crop again, he flicked the clips a few times, pulling them occasionally. Rose's breathing began to quicken and she swallowed hard, trying to contain the feelings that were rising up within her. Disgust mingled with the pleasure, anger with the pain, and there was a hint of sadness overtaking her._

_"Will you address me properly? Or shall I continue?" he asked, smiling. Dragus had given her the worst ultimatum. She had a choice. She could either submit to this demon and name him her master or she could continue to try and fight, knowing her body would only betray her more. Which was the lesser of two evils?_

_Rose bit the inside of her cheek and clenched her fists. She weighed her options. She glanced up at the demon with hate filling her eyes. When she spit at his feet, the crop made contact with her cheek. Another series of blows came across her chest and she gasped at every sting. When the initial sting began to wear down and the burn took its place, she could feel herself getting hot as well._

_"I figured that you were enjoying this too much," he teased, tapping the clips with the crop. The metal pinching her nipples had started to hurt, but with every move, it made that cluster of nerves below throb. Rosalina hated the fact that he was getting this reaction from her. She closed her eyes, trying to block everything out, but it was nearly impossible with the leather sliding across her skin as the demon walked around her. He chuckled softly._

_Hearing footsteps again, she opened her eyes and glanced to where he stood, at the table with another shackle in his hands. She tried kicking his hand away when he leaned down to grab her ankle, but to no avail. Her leg was strung up along with her arms, now, leaving her open to him._

_"Just as I thought," he said, tapping the crop against the lips of her pussy. "You are enjoying this." With two fingers, he parted her and popped the crop against her clit. Dragus's smile widened when he heard that whimper grow louder. He wanted more; so, he popped her thrice more, harder each time, until that whimper grew to a small open-mouthed cry. "That's better," he said to himself, taking his two fingers and rubbing her swollen clit._

_Behind her now, he pressed himself against her. He laced his arm around her hips to bring her closer to his hardening member. She felt his breath against her cheek. Rose held her breath as his hand reached lower. Those same two fingers delved into her wet heat._

_"You're a demon, Rose. Your body wants this," he thrust his fingers deep, lubricating them with her juices. Pulling them out, he began fingering circles around her bud. Rose let out the breath she'd been holding. "Give in, submit to me, and I'll give you all the pleasure you could want," he whispered. The demon hit a sensitive spot, causing her to flinch._

_Rosalina's breathing had gotten shallower as time passed. Dragus continued his ministrations and had raised his other hand to pull at the metal clamps. She gasped as they pulled and pinched her sensitive skin. Biting her lip, she tried to concentrate on something other than what was happening. She was beginning to feel truly weak; her body just couldn't take it anymore. Fighting seemed to be in vain. Her leg began to tremble as her climax drew nearer._

_Dragus could tell that she was getting close. He brought her right to the very edge and stopped suddenly, pulling both hands and himself away from her. Walking into her line of sight, he stared into her glowing red eyes and smiled slyly. "By not submitting, you're only punishing yourself, you know."_

_It was hard for her gaze to not go directly to the protrusion in his pants. The demon inside of her wanted him so badly, to fuck her relentlessly. However, she would not let herself sink so low as to call this demon her master!_

_"I could go on all night, Rose. I may want to fuck that tight little pussy of yours, too, but I can hold off. You see, there's a big different between you and I. I am older and stronger and you are weak!"_


	17. Master

_Dragus returned his hand to her pussy, bringing her to the edge again and again. Each time, he pulled away at the last second. Each time, she would groan, wanting the release. Rosalina's mind was beginning to fog with the desperate desire for orgasm._

_"Tell me what I want to hear and I'll give it to you. I'll give you every release you've missed out on up to this point, I promise you," he said gently._

_Rosalina still remained silent and, so, his hand went to work again, nearly bringing her to climax before he stopped. A mixture of a moan and a cry escaped her mouth. She was ashamed that she was letting him affect her this way. "Please," she whispered, letting a tear fall._

_"What? Speak up, Rose," he encouraged._

_"P-please," she paused, "Master."_

_The smile on his face couldn't possibly get any wider. "That's my girl." He returned his fingers to her clit, playing circles around the swollen bud. It only took a few seconds for Rose to find her release in a single convulsion, crying out. He slowed the pace of his motions, bringing her down from the peak. Dragus kissed her cheek and knelt down in front of her._

_She peered down at him, her eyes glazed over. Rose watched as his tongue slipped from his mouth and into the folds of her wet pussy. The feeling was amazing, pure ecstasy. She hated the fact that it was him doing this to her, but she couldn't help the way her body was reacting to this demon. Once she admitted the fact that there was nothing else she could do to fight this, at least for the moment, she gave into it, feeling every pang of pleasure shooting through her nerves. She was too far gone at this point._

_Grasping the chains in each hand, she rocked her hips into his tongue and rode out yet another orgasm. He rose to face her again, licking his lips clean of her juices. She hung her head in shameful defeat as he freed his cock. Taking it in his hand, he positioned himself at her entrance._

\--------------------

"No one is coming for you, Rose," he said, spinning the tails in the air slowly. "Your friend is dead. I killed him after you left that warehouse." He smiled as her eyes widened in horror at his confession. "And Sebastian won't come. He's too concerned with his own master to be worried about you. What makes you think he'd leave the boy alone to come after you?" he asked, matter-of-factly.

Rosalina wanted to scream, but, the truth was, she had nothing to say. It was true. Sebastian wouldn't leave Ciel by himself to save her; she knew it. She stared at the ground. Dragus took her lack of focus as a chance to strike. The spinning tails drew closer, making contact with her pussy, over and over again. It was light strokes at first, but as he drew closer, the harder they would get.

She closed her eyes, trying to block out the feeling. There was pain and, then, there was the pleasure. There was the initial sting and, then, the burn…that deep pleasurable burn. Biting her lip, she hummed through it, a deep low hum.

"Rose, look at me," he said gently. Dragus, she'd come to know, enjoyed playing the gentleman, making her feel like he cared, when in reality, he didn't. Even though she knew this, sometimes, it sounded so real. He lifted her chin and she glanced into his eyes. Those red orbs gazed back at her, going from a caring stare to a conniving one. "He doesn't care about you. I watched you that night, you know. I saw what you let him do to you, only to have him leave your side as soon as you feel asleep. He's never cared, Rose, and never will."

It was hard, keeping her emotions in check. She wanted to cry. Rosalina had begun to realize that she loved that demon, her creator. Sebastian. She'd let herself get her hopes up, wanting so badly for him to feel that way about her. However, she'd realized that next morning that he hadn't gotten those emotions back. There was no way he'd ever feel the same.

The demon nuzzled into her neck. "It's better for you to accept the facts now. He won't come. That young master of his needs him too much and he's too willing to provide. He's probably looking at it like: you're a demon; you can take care of yourself," he said nonchalantly. "And you can, if you just accept the facts. It's true that, in a fight between you and me, you would never win, but I don't want to fight you, Rose. If you submit to me, there'll be no fighting. I'd rather have you by my side than as my enemy."

Rose took in his words carefully. His hand began sinking lower, drifting past her belly. When those fingers reached her core, she gasped, realizing she'd become aroused. He'd taken her focus away from the whips and touches. Dropping the cat to the floor, he let his other hand graze over the curvature of her ass, across the concave of her back, and around to her breast.

"You don't need him, Rose. I can give you everything."

Those fingers sunk into her, bending into that certain spot that made her arch into him. Dragus never kissed her on the mouth; instead he would always kiss her cheek, forehead, or, in this case, her neck and chest. Everything seemed to overwhelm her mind. There were so many questions left unanswered.

"He left you. It's so easy for him, isn't it? He left you alone that day, too."

\--------------------

_Sebastian stood at the precipice, the entrance into Dis. Rosalina stood beside him, taking in all that was around her. The flames of Hell reflected in her eyes. She seemed almost drained of all emotion. It was like the transformation had sucked everything from her. A part of him hated that._

_He didn't want to leave her, but she had ordered him. It was her last wish. "Sebastian, I order you," she had whispered to him after waking up in the middle of the night, still in his arms, "to make me into a demon. It's my last order, the very last one." He'd told her about the law and she'd told him that it was ok, that it was what she wanted._

_A young demon, by appearance only, walked up to them, nodding to Sebastian. He looked to Rose and motioned for her to follow him. She didn't hesitate. Turning, he let his demon form take shape and dropped off the cliff, without looking back, as he extended his wings mid-fall. Rosalina did turn back and she watched him fade away._

_That day, Sebastian knew that he would regret it. Ever since he had to end her life in order for her to start anew, ever since he felt that gut-wrenching pain as her soul died, he knew. What he didn't understand, however, was why. Why would he regret it? Could he regret? It wasn't a feeling he'd ever remembered._

\--------------------

Rosalina's breathing labored, feeling Dragus speed up his motions. She couldn't slow the beating of her heart. As she felt her climax drawing near, he stopped.

"Rose, you're thinking too much. Stop and just feel," he said softly, bringing himself to her entrance."

That was one thing she could never do. Every time she tried, it only worsened. That butler's very scent would fill the air around her and only she could smell its deep floral musk. She would feel his skin, soft and cool, against her own. She'd feel the warm scruff of his wool uniform along with the silk of his gloves against her cheek. Flashes of his face burned onto the backs of her eyelids.

Then, she would remember. Rose would sense the emptiness. That feeling would disappear as quickly as he had. There was no comforting scent or warmth to sink into. He was gone; he'd left her.

Dragus filled her in one swift thrust, groaning at how wet and tight she'd become. Her body always betrayed her. Her mind was elsewhere, filled with thoughts of another demon butler: _Her Butler._

Suddenly, her mind went blank, completely. Rosalina only felt the abrupt explosion of pleasure within her. Her scream was hardly audible to her and she didn't feel when he'd reached his end as well. Everything was muted.

Dragus stood there, still buried inside, and stilled his breath. Taking a hand from her hip, he reached up to her face, which was hidden by her hair. He didn't need to move it away far to see that he'd won. His task was complete.

A single bloody, red tear rolled down, staining a path down her cheek, and he smiled. "That's my girl."


	18. Creation

Sebastian would have to break contract; he knew it. It would be the only way to force his master to take control over his energy. Ciel's personality didn't allow for him to do things that did not benefit him as he saw fit. However, if Sebastian made him see that it was the only way, then maybe he would put the effort in. The question was: how could he do it?

A butler's contract was a tricky thing. Sure there was an actual contract, but the contracted never knew that and, thus, never asked to see it. Only the first order was needed as a…signature, so to speak, then, the seal as proof. A demon could bring forth the contract as they needed it. This was one of those moments.

He raced from the room and went to his quarters. Drawing out a candle, he peeled the glove from his hand with his teeth. Tossing the white glove onto the desk by the window, he positioned the candle just so in the center. He snapped his fingers and the ink-black seal began to glow a familiar fuchsia hue. The wick of the candle burst into flame, the smoke trailing up into the air. It seemed to begin to form into a solid state, a deep gray bound book.

Sebastian took it within his grasp, taking a seat at the desk. He opened it quickly, scanning the index. There was a lot to a demon's contract and, headquarters made sure, there were also a lot of out-clauses. He found the dedicated pages and began reading the text. Of course, there was the case that he was all too familiar with. In Rosalina's case, it was a forced "out" for him. She'd ordered it as such.

He needed an out, which _he_ could enact. Page after page produced no result, until he found it, scrawled in the delicate script at the bottom of the page.

_In the case of a forced demon creation in which the contracted has not given a final order, one must be offered to him. If he should so refuse, the contract shall be considered null and void. The demon should, therefore, refuse his master, severing all ties previously bound by demonic law. If, however, the final order is given, it must be finished, thus, completing the contract._

There was a bit of fine print: _This final order, however, cannot be an order issued previously, similar or exact. All order restrictions also apply._

Order restrictions, now, there was a law in and of its own. Many thought that, no matter the request, a demon could do anything their master wished of them. Well, that was the case in anything a _human_ would demand. There were things that demons could not meddle with, certain Heavenly protected beings, too, angels not included, however.

It would all depend on what Ciel would request of him. If Sebastian knew his master well enough, he knew what that order would be, but it would be the way he phrased it that would decide his fate. Once he had Ciel under control, he would have to find Rose quickly.

Many scenarios ran through his mind, all made his hands clench into fists. He didn't want to imagine what she must be going through at that moment, but he was sure he knew. Dragus was the most predictable character. Sebastian knew that he was doing this as a personal vendetta against him, but he didn't know how he would use Rose. He did know that it couldn't be good, whatever it was.

The thought made him shudder. Sebastian had only realized that night, once he saw Rosalina within that demon's clutches, that these…feelings were real. He hadn't imagined them and he couldn't ignore or excuse them anymore. That gut-wrenching feeling returned; the same feeling that overcame him that night centuries ago flooded his senses.

\--------------------

_He had been watching her, waiting for sleep to take her. Her body was tired, but it seemed her mind was not because she sighed and opened her eyes slowly. Sebastian felt her shrink into his arms a little more and he held her tighter, thinking she wanted the extra comfort his warmth seemed to give._

_"Sebastian," she whispered. He hummed a little in response, letting her know that he was listening. She swallowed, a little fearful of what she wanted to say. She'd been thinking of it all night, ever since they returned from the funeral. "There's something I want to say." Rose spun onto her back, making her butler release her slightly and prop himself up onto an elbow in order to see her well. "S-sebastian, I…I order you to," she closed her eyes, "turn me into a demon."_

_Rosalina didn't see his eyes widen. The demon's mouth even parted in surprise. This human, this mistress of his, continued to surprise him. He'd never turned a human before, let alone been ordered to do it by the very human themself. It actually wasn't that common. Demons were usually created through their own will in death, not by the hands of another demon. However, it was possible and he knew how it was done._

_"It's my last order. I've come to realize that I'll never feel satisfied with how things turn out. I don't know how the whole demon thing works, but I know that, unless I get some sort of revenge, you can't eat my soul. I don't want you to end up stuck here just waiting for it when you can be finished with me and move on to someone else. So, do whatever you have to do." Sebastian could tell that Rose was barely holding on, she wanted to cry again. His mistress had been broken so much in so little time._

_He couldn't help, but smile. In the end, she was thinking of him and what he would want. Oh, her soul would've been so satisfying. Sebastian would've loved to taste her, savor her. The order had been made and, now, he would never know just how sweet she would taste. He would make it as quick and painless as he possibly could, just for her._

_The demon moved to cup her cheek, turning her face towards him. He placed a chaste kiss upon her lips, dragging his finger down her chin. "Look into my eyes, Rose," he said softly. She did as he said and watched as his eyes changed from that dull, dark red color to a bright and glowing crimson. His pupils narrowed into slits and she felt her body began to go cold._

_It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but she noticed that she wasn't breathing; instead she'd gone into a state of constant exhale. Rosalina felt the warmth exiting her body through her mouth and she noticed her chest beginning to compress from the lack of air. Numbness began to take over. Soon, her vision began to go black and her mind became foggy; thoughts no longer came to her._

_Sebastian watched as those emerald eyes began to fade into grey and felt that final thread of her soul desperately trying to hang on. A look of shock came to his face when that thread let go finally. The demon felt a pain in his chest, an excruciating explosion of pain. At first, he was so shocked that he couldn't react, but in a second his breathing seized and he rolled from the bed. Now, on the floor, he gasped for air as he felt the pit of his stomach fall and wrench._

_The butler felt the sudden need to gag. Grabbing his throat, he used his other hand to hold himself up off the floor. The pain had moved up, behind his eyes. Sebastian felt the one thing he never thought he'd feel again…tears. Reaching up, he wiped at the liquid streaming down his face. He saw that it was clear. Impossible._

_Suddenly, he became aware of the fact that he still had Rosalina's soul within him. He hadn't devoured it, but he needed to get it back within her body before her body would no longer accept its return. He pushed the pain aside and used his remaining energy to manipulate the soul, changing the very core of it. Still kneeling on the floor, he reached up, touched her mouth, and waited as the soul was passed through, causing his demon seal to glow._

_The transfer made many changes to her body, physically as well as metaphysically. The seal that she bore beneath her breasts, the one that matched his own, began to fade and disappear as another reappeared, entirely her own design, on her right hand. Sebastian felt that connection they'd held through the contract disappear with it. The green began to return to her eyes, brighter than they had been before._

_Knowing that the transformation was complete, he tried to regain control over his energies and calmed himself. The pain had begun to fade. Sebastian stood and wiped what remained of the tears from his eyes. He soon remembered how naked he was; not wanting to be standing there in the nude when she awoke, he found his clothes and put them on, smoothing out any wrinkles that had formed._

_The demon stood at the window, catching his breath. What was that? He'd never experienced that before. He'd cried…real tears. From what he knew, that was impossible for a demon as old as he. Perhaps, it was an effect of changing her, but…that pain felt so familiar. Sebastian could pinpoint the feeling, however._

_A rustle in the bed behind him stopped his thoughts from going any further, though. He straightened his jacket and cleared his throat. Rose sat up in the bed, letting the sheet fall from her nude form. The butler turned, taking note of the energy that now emitted from her. Her eyes remained closed as she touched her head._

_He remembered that feeling, the fog that took so long to clear. Sebastian took the moment to push all the previous thoughts and feelings aside. Follow the law; take her to Dis. She ordered this of you, he told himself. Forget about what happened. It was nothing._

_Rosalina opened her eyes slowly and gazed in his direction. Those two emerald orbs suddenly went red as fresh blood, glowing wildly as a newborn demon's should._

\--------------------

Slamming the book shut, the pages burst into cinder and ash and they dissolved into the air, leaving nothing behind. He stood from the chair, spinning on his heel. Teething the other glove free, he let it fall to the floor. Sebastian opened the door and began the route to Ciel's room as he unbuttoned his jacket.

He couldn't ignore the fact anymore, the fact that all those feelings, those emotions, were real. Rosalina had made him feel again. He hadn't known the feeling in his human life, but he understood that particular emotion from his observances of others. This feeling…was… _Love._


	19. Breaking Contract

Ciel had been soundly sleeping within his quarters when the sudden bang of the door hitting the wall behind it startled him awake. He sat up in his bed and stared, wide-eyed, at the butler standing within his room.

"Sebastian, what is the meaning of-"

"I offer you one last order, Botchan," he said shrugging out of his jacket. He tossed it over a nearby chair.

The boy rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. "One last…? Sebastian, what is going-"

"One last order. Make it, now," he commanded, rolling up the sleeves of his crisp white shirt.

Ciel narrowed his eyes in anger at the sheer disrespect he was being shown. He was silent for a second before he found his voice again. "I will not until you explain to me what has happened." He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes at his refusal.

"Rose has been taken," he stated, his voice low.

The young demon's eyes widened at new development, but he remained indifferent. "What does that have to do with me? It seems apparent that their problem is with her and not us. Now, enough with this nonsense! I'm going back to bed." Ciel adjusted the sheets and began to sink back into their warmth.

"Botchan," he muttered, his eyes beginning to glow, "make your final order."

"I will not!" he yelled, sitting up again.

Sebastian's eyes widened with surprise. He hadn't expected him to simply refuse. Out of every option he could've taken, the demon had thought his master would find some way to make him remain at his side. However, this made things far easier; he smiled, which seemed to make Ciel wary. The butler held the back of his hand in front of his face. It, too, began to glow as he spoke, "Ciel Phantomhive, I refuse you as my master."

He watched as the seal began to glow within the boy's eye and, then, fade into their normal blue. Ciel, of course, couldn't see it, but the seal was completely gone, as if it had never been there. The boy's face fell. "You can't-"

"I already have and I most certainly can; I assure you," the demon said, adjusting his tie. "Now, get up."

Ciel swung back the sheets and carried himself quickly to the corner of the room where there was a small washbasin. Above it, a framed mirror was hung. Looking into it, he no longer saw the familiar demon's seal implanted into his right eye. He pushed aside a few strands of his hair. "How?" he asked quietly.

Sebastian sighed heavily, seeming annoyed. "I will not waste time in discussing minor details. It is already done."

"Minor details?! This is not-" he was interrupted again, but this time, he was silenced by being shoved up against the wall, Sebastian's hand at his throat.

"Unfortunately for you, Ciel, it is a minor detail, one that I will discuss no longer. As a lowly newborn demon, you must do as I command." Sebastian walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a plain shirt and shorts. "Since, I do not have time to wait for you to even attempt to do this yourself, I'll dress you this time, but, after all this is over, you will learn to do it yourself." He pulled the boy's nightshirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. Ciel watched as the demon's motions blurred with speed as he dressed him. "Follow me," he said, walking through the door.

Ciel was hesitant to follow, but he did. He found himself inside of an adjacent room, one that was empty except for a small chair, which Sebastian drug to the center of the room. The boy wasn't sure what to expect; Sebastian's sudden change in demeanor had put him on edge. However, he did know that he wanted him to continue what he had been teaching him before, hence the chair.

"Sit," he said calmly. "I don't care if this takes all night and all day; you will learn this."

\--------------------

Rosalina opened her eyes. She felt…different. She knew that Dragus was her enemy, she'd wanted to help Sebastian, but, to be perfectly honest, she didn't care. Dragus had made her feel so good. Lust was all she felt at the moment, like a deep burning all over her body that could only be put out by him. Nothing else mattered.

She couldn't understand it; she didn't try to. There was no more sadness when she thought about Sebastian. Why should she, anyways? Really, she didn't even remember what it felt like. Whatever she'd felt before was gone.

Emotions aside, she could also feel her inner demon surging within her. The blood coursing through her veins was screaming, wanting out. The last thread of humanity that had held it tightly inside had been severed. All she had to do was release it.

In a second, she captured Dragus's mouth with her own, desperately seeking that pleasure again. His hands returned to her hips, pulling her further down upon him, which elicited a moan from her. Rose tried pulling her wrists free from the shackles above, but to no avail. She grasped each chain in her hands and, with a single powerful tug, they broke free. She broke the chain holding her leg in the same manner. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

She ground her hips into his as she held onto his shoulders. Dragus walked her over to the table nearby and, after scattering the tools onto the floor, he sat her on the edge. Her nails began to cut into his skin and he hissed. Pulling away from her mouth, he bit down onto her neck, teasing the skin between his teeth.

"Ah, Dragus, fuck me," she groaned, drawing her nails down his arms.

"Say 'please,'" he commanded, teasingly, into the crook of her neck.

"Fuck you," she growled, no longer caring about any sort of punishment. Any pain at that moment probably would've only furthered the cause. The idea of it made her want it more.

"Mmm, I think I like that plan better." Swiftly, he pulled away from her. The demon sat on the cold hard floor, legs outstretched, and leaned back onto his palms. He beckoned her with a sly grin.

The demon was gorgeous to look at, his muscles perfectly tones, his skin a beautiful olive, and those eyes, red as the River of Styx. She took a moment to just gaze at his body. Though demons didn't sweat, had he been human, she thought that body would have looked amazing coated with the slickness of sex. She licked her lips when her eyes fell upon his hardened member.

Rosalina was on him, without a second thought, straddling him with his cock positioned at her entrance. She slid down upon him slowly, relishing the feeling of him filling her. Once he was fully sheathed within her, he laid back and she steadied herself with her hands on his chest.

She was slow at first, grinding her hips deeply against his, but her movement quickly increased to a faster pace. Tossing her head back, she closed her eyes, concentrating on the pleasure she was feeling. Feeling hands at her hips, guiding her, making her grind deeper against him, she opened her eyes. The demon within her was clawing closer and closer to the surface; her eyes glowed with ferocity.

The look made him groan in satisfaction. Dragus saw her nails digging into the skin on his chest, the black nails and seal contrasted beautifully against her pale skin. But, just as he had thought that, the skin, starting from her fingertips, began to turn black; it was as if a thin latex coating had been painted onto her very skin. He smiled, knowing that inner demon had found its way out and she would never be the same again.

That black began to snake its way up her arms, across her breasts, and met the color that had made its way up her legs. She cried out again; he guessed that she must've felt that sensation that always came about when the demon came fully to the surface. It always felt like a million tongues licking their way across your entire body.

Rosalina's hair grew erratic and wild, her teeth lengthened, and the demon beneath her could feel her insides clenching him, about to release. Her nails grew sharp and started to pierce his skin, the tiny stings of pain helping bring him closer to his climax. Dragus tilted his hips only slightly and, with a few quick thrusts, he came inside her.

Rose came in a series of cries, each one helping her ride out the waves. When her body settled back into her human form, she couldn't help but feel disappointed, disappointed that the feeling had gone. Inside, she had this nagging feeling that there was something she needed to be worried about, but she couldn't put a finger on it. Right now, the only feeling she wanted was him filling her again.


	20. Deal

Sebastian had been in teaching mode for hours now. The day had come and gone. He'd barely scratched the surface when it came to getting Ciel's energy under control. Sure, the boy had managed to pull it in, but the problem was keeping it there.

"Ciel, you must concentrate," the demon said lowly after feeling the energy release once more.

"I am!" the boy yelled in response, gripping the seat of his chair to keep from bounding out towards the demon.

"Not hard enough," he growled. Striding over to him, he placed his hands upon both of Ciel's shoulders, pushing him against the wooden spindles of the back. "How would you survive if I were to leave?" he asked seriously.

Ciel's eyes widened in response. He didn't know what to say; he was dumbfounded. "Y-you can't…you promised."

"I am no longer bound by that promise," he whispered, inches from the boy's face. Yanking himself away, he spun and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" he yelled, fearful that the demon truly would leave him alone. The demon stopped in his tracks. "You're going after her aren't you?" Sebastian was silent. "You…You love her, don't you." He spoke almost inaudibly, but he knew that he could hear him. There was still nothing, but silence. Ciel now understood his ex-butler's actions.

Truth be told, he'd been suspicious all along. Ever since she first showed up at their door, the way Sebastian had looked at her, the thought had lingered in the back of his mind. Whenever he had spoken of her, the way his voice would grow low at the memories, always gave him away. Ciel had always excused it, though, because Sebastian could never feel that way about anyone, truly. At least, that's what he'd thought…until now.

"I'll try again," he said, sitting back in his chair. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, concentrating.

\--------------------

Rosalina laughed underneath him. That last orgasm had finally sated her. Her body had become tingly and numb in parts. Her mind was slightly foggy, but she was recovering fast. Dragus nipped at her neck just before raising up on his hands.

"Are you ready to negotiate, now?" he asked, pulling out of her.

"Negotiate what, exactly?"

"You help me kill Sebastian and the brat and I'll get you back into good graces with Asmodeus." He stood and walked over to where his clothes had been left on the ground. Rose remained sprawled out on the cold stone floor.

"What makes you think I give a shit about being in good graces with anyone?"

"Have you never been told what we get the higher up the chain we are? To put it simply, we have the power. You can have anything and everything. You name it: Souls, Sex-"

"A blade," she mumbled, questioning. He raised an eyebrow while buttoning his shirt.

"If you like."

"Here are my terms if you want my help. Obviously you don't need me, but you know my past with Sebastian, so, you think my presence could help. Maybe my being there would throw him off his game. First, I want in, at the top this time. Second, I want to know everything about the blades…everything. Is there a way to become immune to its effects?" Rosalina wanted to know everything. The power within her was hungry, nearly gluttonous for more. She already could feel the demon side making her stronger.

"What is there to know? They can be replicated; they kill other demons. Well, there is one more thing…they heighten your demonic energy."

"I'm listening…" She rose up onto her elbows, drawing one knee up.

"The original blade didn't do it, but the way they've created the new ones basically pulls in your energy and multiplies it. You'll move faster, hit harder, and kill more effectively."

"Is there a way to prevent being killed by one?" Rose brought herself to her feet and put her hands on her hips, watching him pull his pants on.

"I've heard talk of them researching it, but nothing has been found yet." He buttoned his cuffs and let his gaze drift over her naked body. "So, that covers your thirst for information. However, I don't know if those terms are fair for what I'm asking in return. I'm going to need a lot more in return to get you back in. And I can only do so much. After what you did, I don't think I can get you at the top, certainly not equal to me."

"What do you want?" she asked seductively.

"Well, let's start with having you, anytime I want, however I want, until I decide otherwise." He walked towards her, pulling a strand of her hair to his nose. "Another thing, no shower before we leave, I want Sebastian to smell exactly what we've been doing. I want him to smell me all over you." He paused for a moment, smelling the air himself. "As far as what else I would require in order for me to get you back in, I'm not sure…what can you offer me?"

"If you can get me to an equal position, I'll get you Nickola Luxor. I can get to him, kill him, but I'll let you take the credit. Do we have a deal?" Rose slid her hands up the front of his shirt, feeling the stitching beneath her fingers.

Dragus studied her face for a moment. Grasping her chin, he smashed his lips against hers in an almost cruel kiss. "Deal."

\--------------------

"Now, pull in all your energy," Sebastian said, hoping it would be the last time. Ciel had seemed to have improved greatly that day. Though he was far from being proficient, what he had learned could keep him hidden for a little while.

He watched as Ciel relaxed his body, closed his eyes, and slowly began to inhale. His energy started to recede and fade from his surroundings. Sebastian closed his own eyes and focused on trying to find any trace of energy from him. When he found none, he breathed out in relief.

Sebastian took a few quiet steps forward. He wanted to test Ciel; he needed to see how well he could sense his surroundings and still keep his concentration. Ciel had learned to breathe while still keeping his energy drawn in, but he was so easily distracted.

Bringing his hand slowly up to the side of Ciel's face, he took two fingers together and snapped. He watched as the boy's eyelids fluttered slightly at the abrupt sound. Still, though, he could feel no spare energy.

"Well done," he said, trying to sound congratulatory.

Ciel opened his eyes and they faded back into blue. He looked at the demon next to him, noticing the look in his eyes seemed aloof. "How are you going to find her?" he asked softly.

"I'm not exactly sure. I'll have to call on a few favors, I suppose."

"And I'm to stay here," he said, looking towards the floor. Ciel wasn't at all happy about being left alone. In the back of his mind, all along, he'd known that Sebastian couldn't stay with him forever, but he'd hoped. How would he survive? He didn't know a damn thing about being a demon.

"You'll be fine until I return." That word had provided some relief for Ciel; the fact that Sebastian planned to come back was more than enough for him. "As long as you keep yourself hidden, no one will come after you. You're no threat; they'll leave you be unless-" He stopped mid-sentence when he felt an overwhelming energy suddenly within the room. Glancing down, he saw that Ciel was feeling it too; his eyes were wide as he stared to the corner of the room. Sebastian turned, feeling the presence behind him.

"Lucky for you both that I decided to bring the battle to you." Dragus held that conniving smirk on his face, the one he'd always wore when he thought that he'd won. Sebastian's eyes only focused on the demon's face for a moment before his eyes were quickly torn away to another form. Rosalina walked out from behind Dragus, her hand caressing him as she rounded his body. Sebastian's blood began to boil with fury.

"What have you done?" he growled to the male demon. Rosalina was obviously not herself. He felt the energy she was giving off and, realizing what had occurred, his heart sank. Her smile widened as she clung to Dragus in a sensual manner. "Rose, what-"

"I did nothing," Dragus said, putting his arm around his companion. "You did this, Sebastian. You walked out on her, left her. She tried to get you to see, but you refused, you denied. Now, she's mine; in fact," he said, his voice growing lower, "she's been mine many times over since last night."

His eyes flashed a brilliant red when the scent in the air caught him off-guard. Sebastian gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists, trying not to lash out. If he took one uncalculated move against Dragus, he'd surely lose. Ciel rose from his chair, preparing for any unexpected action.


	21. Truth Revealed

"So, what shall we do?" Dragus mocked. "Would you like to do this outside?" he asked seriously. When Sebastian didn't reply, he let out a tiny chuckle before turning to Rosalina. "Wait here with the kid. I won't be too long," he promised, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Sebastian gazed at Rosalina as Dragus left her side and crossed the room to the windows. He noticed her lack of emotion as she simply adjusted her breasts that were tightly encased in the black corset. He exhaled and followed his enemy out the open window to the ground below, landing effortlessly on his feet.

Rose walked to the window to gaze out at the two commencing their battle. She paid no mind to the demon child behind her; instead, she focused on Dragus as he drew his sword. He'd pointed the blade at Sebastian, taunted him, and, then, lunged forward. Sebastian had no problems dodging his attacks. Rose listened as the boy walked up behind her, wanting to get a better look, too.

"Rose, why are you doing this?" he asked solemnly.

"You can't understand at your age. When you lose your human emotions, you will realize that nothing matters anymore…nothing except yourself."

"Do you not care that Sebastian is risking his life for you?" he nearly shouted, shocked.

"I care about nothing," she hissed in response. "Besides, he isn't doing anything for me; he never has. He's doing this for himself, too. He knows that, if he doesn't win, he'll die or be imprisoned in Hell for all of eternity."

"Are you fucking blind?!" Ciel yelled. "Can't you see how he looks at you, how he got so angry when you showed up with _him_?" He watched as the corner of her mouth quirked into a smile at the thought. "He broke the contract I had with him so that he could go after you, to save you!" Rosalina seemed unaffected, as if she hadn't been listening.

Ciel turned to leave the room, frustrated that he was getting nowhere with her. When he reached the door, she appeared suddenly in front of him, blocking his exit. "I don't think so. You'll stay here until I say otherwise."

Dragus seemed faster, stronger, and much more powerful than he used to be. Sebastian didn't know what to think of it. He was beginning to have trouble keeping his opponent at bay. It also didn't help that he could feel Rosalina's eyes baring down upon them.

He understood now what he felt towards her. It was a cruel fate that led him to this situation where he finally accepted that his human emotions had returned, but, simultaneously, hers disappear. Perhaps, it was what he deserved. However, he knew that, if his emotions had returned, then hers could as well. He would defeat Dragus at any cost so that he could find a way to save Rose from the fate he had set for her.

"You're not paying attention, Sebastian," Dragus taunted once more as he took the opening, leaving a gash across his arm. Sebastian hissed as he felt the blade's burn against his demonic skin.

They paused. "Why are you doing this, Dragus?" Sebastian asked. "I imagine you wanted this job, to kill me, but why?"

Dragus remained still, wording his response in his mind. "You took everything away from me. It's only right that I do the same to you." When he noticed Sebastian's look of confusion, he elaborated. "She favored you. To her, you were smarter, stronger, more handsome, and better at _everything_. You were her _miracle child_ , her baby," he sneered. "It wasn't just her, either. It was _everyone_."

"What are you talking about?" he asked honestly. "You were the oldest."

"Oh, please, spare me. Once you were born, I was cast aside. I was the one she wanted to forget; I was the one she never wanted to begin with." He spun the blade in his hand. "I was happy when I realized that you had become a demon…after I killed you." Sebastian's eyes widened. "Oh, you never realized it was me who set it up? That's right, I paid that man to kill you, to gut you while you were still alive. Unfortunately for me, I didn't cover my tracks well enough; they figured it out and I was hanged shortly after. I knew that, with you being a demon, I had a second chance, to seek my revenge."

"Dragus, it was never my intention to-"

"I will show you who is stronger," he readied himself once more for battle. "I will take away all that you hold dear, _Brother_."

Sebastian dodged the blade once more. The new information flooded his mind as he tried to understand his brother's reasoning. They were brothers in their human life. Their mother had Dragus at a very young age and was lucky to have met Sebastian's father, who didn't mind and married her anyways.

He'd become a demon because of the tragic and painful way his life had ended. When he had seen Dragus for the first time in Hell, he had wanted to approach him, but Dragus had made every effort to avoid him, shun him, and make it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing to do with him. Now, he knew why. Dragus had waited until the opportune moment in Sebastian's demon-life to seek his revenge.

Dragus swung his blade downwards again. Sebastian just barely caught his wrist in time to stop it. "I bet Rosalina never told you about us," he smiled, bringing his face close. "Did you think I've begun my revenge only recently?"

Sebastian remembered a conversation he'd had with Rose:

_"I never wanted to see him again, since he ruined my plans back then, but I did. He, unfortunately, was my instructor while I was becoming a butler. He's the reason it took me another ten years to become a butler. After that, I avoided him as much as possible."_

_"What did he do to you?"_

_"Who, your master?"_

_"No," he paused, "Dragus Verrine."_

_She cringed at the name. "Things I'd like to forget."_

_"I'd like to know."_

_"Why? You don't care," she snapped, catching him off guard._

"What have you done?" he whispered. Sebastian's chest hurt for her. He could only imagine the things he must've done to her. He should've been there; he should've protected her. He never should've taken her to headquarters. He never should've loved her…it only put her in danger.

"Not paying attention, Sebastian." Dragus thrust his sword forward.

Rose watched their battle below; Ciel stood beside her. Ciel watched as Sebastian was faltering. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at every attack made against him. He could see Dragus's mouth moving at one point, but couldn't make out what he was saying. He was sure it was something awful, though. Glancing to his left, Rose's face remained unchanged. "Aren't you going to do something?"

"Why?"

"He's going to die if you don't do something!" he yelled at her.

"So? Let him die; it's what he deserves," she said, slowly turning away from the window. She sighed, agitated that it seemed to be taking longer than she'd expected.

"How can you act so…so…nonchalant?!"

"How should I act? That demon left me; he left me alone for centuries." Rose came back to the window, staring Ciel down with her crimson eyes. "He never cared about me. Why should I care about him?" she growled. As soon as those words left her mouth, her eyes went wide with a horror. Her gut sank and her chest pained excruciatingly. A shaky breath left her throat as she turned her head towards the two demons outside.

Ciel followed her gaze and saw the two demons still. He wondered what had happened, but his question was quickly answered when he saw that blade sticking through Sebastian's middle. He didn't know what to do in that moment. He couldn't move; he was frozen.

Rose fell to her knees, gasping for air. She clutched her chest and stomach as her lungs hurt and she began to feel the need to purge. A sob escaped her and she began to hyperventilate. "Se-sebastian," she whispered through her tears, clear as they'd ever been.

"Rose!" Ciel called to her, shaking her shoulders. She wasn't looking at him; it was as if she couldn't see him, couldn't hear him. "Rose, please, do something!"

Dragus ripped the blade from Sebastian, relishing at the sound. He knew that the demon wouldn't die immediately, that it would take a while for his wound to become truly fatal, but there was no saving him. Sebastian would die; that was inevitable. Dragus smirked at the thought. He'd won.


	22. I Love You

Sebastian tried as hard as he could to remain standing. Blood spat from his mouth as he choked. He clutched his middle, where he had been run through by the blade. He glanced up, through his bangs, to pear at the demon before him, his own brother. He could hear Ciel yelling from above, but there was a roar in his mind that made it impossible for him to decipher the sound.

Rose. He couldn't die; he had to keep fighting for as long as possible. Sebastian thought about what would happen to Rosalina and Ciel if he were to die. He couldn't allow that to happen. He could feel his power draining, his inner demon growing weaker and weaker. Holding in all the energy that he could, he began to let his demon side take form; his skin began to turn black, his teeth, nails, and hair lengthened, and black feathers began to fall around him.

As blood poured from his wound, he growled at Dragus, who didn't react. He simply stood there, watching, amused. "Sebastian!" he heard his name being called from nearby, but paid it no mind. "Sebastian, stop!" Rosalina's voice made him pause. Two hands caught his face, forcing him to look down at the one calling him. Her eyes were frantic, fearful. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Stop, please, you'll die if you don't stop," she cried.

"I'll die regardless," he muttered in a low growl.

"I can't let you die…not like this," she said squeezing her eyes shut as more tears threatened to flow.

"Rose," he whispered, his form slowly fading away. "You can't save me."

Rosalina opened her eyes; they had turned the deepest shade of red he'd ever seen. "Then, let me avenge you." Her hands dropped to his chest. She heard Dragus sighing heavily from behind her. He was obviously getting annoyed, but a part of her know that he was entertained by it.

Blood formed at the corner of his mouth and it began to drip down. Rose kissed him with every ounce of passion she had within her and he kissed her back, their mouths melding together. The sweet taste of his blood hit her tongue as it darted into his mouth. The kiss was different this time.

There was an underlying taste on Sebastian's side of the kiss, something she'd never know from him before. It wasn't a simple taste, like sweetness or even the metallic taste of his blood, but something much more difficult to describe. It tasted like fire and ice, like smoke and glass. It was kind and cruel, loving and angry.

She pulled away, knowing that there was blood smeared across her mouth. "Don't die yet, please. Hold on for as long as you can," she whispered to him before turning away. She looked at Dragus, feeling the demon within her surging to life, taking shape.

"Well, this is disappointing," he said calmly, not paying attention to the blackened skin, the erratic curls springing up in her hair, and the claws that she now wielded. "But I guess I can enjoy this. It'll take a while for him to die; so, in the meantime, I can kill you and that kid while he watches, utterly helpless," he laughed.

She hissed before jumping forward, twisting to avoid his blade. At the moment she first lost her emotions, she felt the new demonic power rise and, though she'd regained those emotions, that power still lusted to be released. Using that enhanced speed and power, she flooded Dragus with attack after attack, trying not to give him a chance to get on the offence; however, he was just as quick and just as strong.

Sebastian watched their battle from afar. His vision was beginning to blur at moments. He sank to his knees, still clutching the wound. He heard soft footsteps approaching from behind. Knowing it was Ciel, he didn't react. The demon grinded his teeth; he felt helpless, which wasn't a feeling he was used to. His energy was slowly fading; he could feel Death.

"Do you think she can kill him?" Ciel asked, his voice a soft whisper. He didn't get any closer than a step or two from the dying demon. He knew that the last thing Sebastian would want is any kind of pity or "baby-ing."

Sebastian looked at the two again, watching Rosalina as she began to struggle. Dragus's movements seemed so effortless. He choked again, seeing specks of blood fleck onto the ground. Overcome by coughing, he held himself up with one hand.

She'd been struck a few times, but nothing too serious…yet. At this point, she knew she couldn't win, but she had to try, for his sake. Rosalina was already having trouble keeping up and Dragus was showing no signs of slowing. Catching a glance towards Sebastian, she saw him on his knees, Ciel at his side, at the brink of death.

Suddenly, everything stopped…

Rose felt nothing. Everything stopped moving; there was no sound. She blinked, focusing on the image before her. Dragus's face was only inches from her own, a wild smirk plastered on his face. She looked down. The blade was buried within her, just beneath her breastbone. She thought that the placement was ironic, seeing as that was the same spot that Sebastian's demon seal had been.

Dragus released the hilt, stepping back to take in his victory. She would die much quicker than Sebastian, being much younger and much less powerful. Rose sank to the ground, feeling as if the world was in slow-motion. As if she could do nothing to prevent it, she closed her eyes and felt her body give out, hitting the ground.

"Hm," he snickered. "That was…underwhelming." He looked to the side, seeing the youngest demon, standing beside Sebastian, staring in awe at Rosalina's lifeless body. Dragus felt the last of her energy disappear and he began to walk over to them. "You, I don't need a Demon Blade for. I'll kill you with my bare hands," he said to Ciel.

Sebastian didn't need to look up; he couldn't feel Rose's energy anymore. It was over. She was dead and he would be soon, as would Ciel. It would be useless to tell Ciel to run. Dragus would catch him with no problem. He tried to stand, getting only up onto one knee before collapsing again.

"Don't try to stand, Sebastian," he said mockingly, stopping before him. "You'll hurt yourself," he laughed. "I'll kill the boy quickly." Ciel backed away a couple of steps. "It would be pointless to run," he warned. Dragus reached out, but stopped short. Ciel gasped, his eyes shooting open wider. Sebastian looked up quickly, not believing his eyes.

"Go to Hell," came a whisper from behind him. Rose had slammed the blade through his chest. She pulled it out, cringing at the sound of metal scraping against bone. Dragus turned slowly.

"How-"

She didn't feel that he deserved an answer. Instead, she brought the blade up again, swinging it across. They watch in relief as the demon's head fell to the ground, his body following shortly after. Rosalina let out a long breath, one she felt she'd been holding the entire time. She dropped the blade alongside his body.

Sebastian coughed again, more blood dripping from his mouth. He could feel the last of his energy fading away and he couldn't hold himself up anymore. Rose caught him before he hit the ground, lowering him gently. Her wounds were still open and bleeding; she brought the one on her forearm to his mouth. "Drink, Sebastian," she told him, desperate for it to help.

She didn't know it at the time, but the small amount of blood that she'd taken in from Sebastian had made the Demon Blade ineffective on her. The wound still bled, but there was no pain; her energy was still strong. She had taken that chance to draw in all her energy, making herself invisible to the senses. It had worked. She hoped with every fiber of her being that her blood could heal Sebastian.

It made sense, now.

_…within genetic mutations…_

_…creation of…_

_…The reaction will…_

_…by blood exchange._

Demonic blood exchange was the answer. By taking in the blood of another demon, she had become immune to the effects of the Demon Blade. Although, she didn't know if it would work for a demon already effected by it. Sebastian's energy was disappearing. Tears began to form in her eyes once again.

\--------------------

The bed was soft beneath him; the sheets were warm. He could hear the crackle of a fire burning nearby. Opening his eyes, he blinked, trying to focus. It was dark in the room except for the fire that cast a dim orange glow. There was a figure next to him, curled into the blankets.

He knew that form. Rose's pitch black hair contrasted against the white comforter, which was pulled up over her shoulders. In an attempt to sit up, he grunted, a dull pain wracked his middle. Glancing down, he saw that his was shirtless. There was a large bandage wrapped around him.

Sebastian moved his hand, but stopped feeling that it was being held down by something. He lifted the blanket slowly, trying not to wake her, to see that her hand was lightly entangled with his. A tiny movement across the room caught his eye. In the chair, next to the window, was Ciel, seeming uncomfortable in the position he was in. The young demon pulled his own blanket tighter around him.

He tried to remember what had happened after Dragus's death, but nothing came. He couldn't understand how he had lived, how she had lived. Lying back down, he gently rolling onto his side, pulling his hand away. Rose stirred as he pulled her closer. When she realized what was happening, she gasped. "Shh," he hushed her. "Go back to sleep. We'll talk in the morning," he whispered in her ear, his breath giving her chills. "I promise I'll be here when you wake," he added.

"Sebastian…" Rosalina smiled before she shut her eyes. "I love you," she whispered. "I always have."

"I know, Rose." He breathed deep. "I love you, too. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize."


End file.
